Immortal's Legacy
by astronomyluvr
Summary: Daniel Jackson is not his real name, it is Nyeran. He is the oldest Immortal alive. What happens when his teammates find out who he truly is? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Immortal's Legacy

Nyeran, or Daniel Jackson as he went by these days, drove through the back roads of Hazzard, Georgia. He drove slowly, knowing that this county had a crooked law system. Of course, being around for about ten thousand years like him taught him how to blend in and how to hide his presence. He knew of the other Immortal who was half his age, and everyone else thought that he was the oldest of his kind. Nyeran smiled at the thought of young Methos being viewed as the oldest.

He was assaulted by the buzz of a pre-Immortal only seconds before an orange Dodge Charger shot by, shortly followed by a police car. Following his instincts, he followed them. It was then that Nyeran heard the crash. Stepping hard on the gas pedal, he arrived just as the sheriff got out of his car and stared at the wreckage that was starting to burn. Yanking his keys out of the ignition, Nyeran ran to the passenger side and helped the dazed young dark-haired man out of the car, bringing him to the sheriff's side before returning to the vehicle. The driver, a young blond man a few years younger than his companion, was waking up from a broken neck.

"Shit," Nyeran hissed as burning oil landed on his arm. "Come on, boy. I'll explain everything to you later. Just don't tell anyone about it."

Before the young man could answer, the Charger exploded. Through ringing ears, Nyeran could hear the other young man call out to his companion as he used his Quickening to hold back most of the heat and flames at bay. He could do nothing about the flames on his back as he concentrated on keeping the younger man from dying so soon after his first death. Dragging the fledgling Immortal with him, Nyeran escaped unnoticed in the ensuing confusion.

After running for half a kilometre through the forest, Nyeran dropped his burden and extinguished the flames on his back. When he raised his head, he noticed that the young man was completely aware of his surroundings and staring wild-eyed at Nyeran.

"Don't say anything to anyone. I know your questions. Yes, you did die. You're an Immortal and you won't die until another Immortal takes your head. You can't go back to your family; they won't understand. My name, my first true name is Nyeran, though I'm going by Daniel Jackson," Nyeran said. "We need to get across the county line and onto holy ground where it is safe, and teach you how to defend yourself with a sword. Now, tell me, what is your name?"

"Bo Duke," came the answer as the boy fell in step with the man that he had never met, but felt safe with.

Nyeran stepped through the event horizon, alone and angry. The teams he had been with had been killed and he couldn't help them. When General Landry had activated the Stargate, Nyeran had told him what had happened, and he refused any other help from the base, knowing that if they stepped through the Gate, they would be killed. Once the Gate had shut down, Nyeran had taken his sword and he hunted down the murderous natives, killing them one by one until they finally figured it out and attacked him, but he had won the battle in the end. Taking a breather, he slowly made his way back to the clearing, dialling home and pushing the corpses through before he himself went through.

"Welcome back, Dr. Jackson. Report to the infirmary," Hank Landry said, noting the angered look that was reflected in the ancient Immortal's blue eyes as Nyeran stalked off to the infirmary to be checked out.

After Dr. Carolyn Lam had finished taking the tests and some blood, Nyeran headed to his office to grab his coat, running into the General as he left the room.

"General, I'm requesting a few days off," the Immortal said before Landry could even open his mouth.

"I understand, Dr. Jackson. You have a week off. I'll inform the rest of SG-1," the General said and turned around.

Nyeran took the stairs to the surface. As he drove away in his truck, he could sense that someone was watching him. He couldn't see anyone paying particular attention to him, so he shrugged it off, but he knew that he was probably being followed. Deciding that he still needed to ride, he headed off to Safe Haven, a public stable twenty-five minutes away from the base.

"Hey, Daniel," the foreman called out.

"Hi, Joe. How's Di?" Nyeran called back.

"She's been pining for you. You'd better get your ass over there and see to your lady," Joe said.

Nyeran entered the barn and headed over to the last stall where his lady waited for him. Standing at the door was a white, pure bred Arabian with blue eyes, which was kind of rare for a horse, sometimes depending on the breed. This animal was the latest Nyeran's line of Arabian. He had made a specific document a very long time ago, as a last will and testament, stating that the finest horses he owned would be passed down to each of the 'Jackson' generation.

"Hey Diamond. Good girl. Let's go for a ride," Nyeran said, saddling the horse up and heading out after grabbing a warm and comfortable cloak from his truck, heading back towards Cheyenne Mountain. The few riders that he passed admired his horse and the man, noticing how he rode with the air of royalty or pride.

Staying hidden by the trees, Nyeran slowly approached the base, only having to change his pace when he heard the gunshots that echoed through the air.

At the complex, the Immortal Kronos held his captive in front of him, making sure to keep the gun in sight. He was lucky; he was able to grab an officer as she left the base, shooting the guards if they came too close. As he was backing out of the fenced in area, the sound of pounding hooves shifted his attention to the woods. Rushing towards him was a pure white horse, its rider hidden by the hood of a cloak. The only thing that Kronos was sure about was that this newcomer was waving a sword, and it certainly looked real. The only thing that threw him off was that he could feel no buzz emanating from the figure.

"Who are you?" Kronos screamed out in a raspy voice.

"Your executioner," the hooded rider said in a low voice that chilled his blood as the horse slowed to a halt. "Let her go."

"You're not one of us," Kronos hissed at the man as he got off the horse, watching it walk away before the man approached him with his sword raised in an attack position.

"Oh, but I am," Nyeran said, removing the mental barrier that hid his signature from other immortals. He watched as Kronos winced in pain from the assault, giving his hostage the time she needed to escape.

"Methos?" Kronos asked, confused.

"No, I am not Methos. I am Nyeran, five thousand years his better," Nyeran replied, attacking and scoring a hit on his opponent's arm.

Kronos retaliated, firing the gun into Nyeran's body, all the while reaching for his sword. This fight would be short, he thought, preparing to run his blade through the one who claimed to be older than Methos when Nyeran's broadsword came up, severing his head from his neck, killing him for good.

Backing away from the corpse as the man's Quickening approached him, Nyeran felt the first strike hit him. Crying out from the pain that it cause, Nyeran collapsed once all of the other man's power had been absorbed. The gunshot wounds were healing now, but it was taking a bit out of him, so he closed his eyes, intending for just a moment of rest.

"Oh my God," exclaimed Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, the sight of the unknown man laying in a pool of blood burned in her mind. She made her way to the figure, a hand reaching to remove the hood so she could see who it was who had saved her. The sight made her pause. "Daniel! Get a medical team up here, stat!" She yelled, only to scream as a hand grasped hers, the digits digging in deep for a moment.

"Hey, Sam," Nyeran said. "I'm okay." He grimaced as he sat up, revealing smooth skin were the bullet holes should have been. He sighed as his friend and teammate ripped his shirt open to check for any damage. "You won't find anything, Sam. I'd explain, but it is hard to understand."

A grey muzzle was shoved between then, blue eyes watching with worry. Diamond snorted and shook her head, her mane floating before settling. She stood still as her master used her saddle to get to his feet, swaying unsteadily. Snorting again, Diamond patiently waited as Nyeran mounted just as the medical team arrived from deep within the bowels of the mountain.

"Hello, Dr. Lam. I'm sorry to have brought you up here for no reason," Nyeran said, turning when he felt the familiar buzz of an Immortal. He heard the gasps from his teammates as they took in the same thing that he saw. Nyeran could see they familiar figure of his most recent student, Bo Duke. Unfortunately, the boy was covered in blood, though he seemed to be steady on his feet. Seeing his current C.O., Colonel Cameron Mitchell, head off to intersect the boy, Nyeran turned to dismount. He heard the whistling sound of an arrow speeding through the air seconds before the shaft struck his back. Another arrow struck Diamond's back, just behind the saddle. Rearing the mare dislodged her owner and bolted a short distance away. Lying on his back, stunned and in pain, Nyeran tried to get up when a third shaft bore through his forehead, placing everything in darkness.

Mitchell led Diamond back to the scene. The sight of one of his team members lying on the ground with an arrow between is eyes stopped him cold. Feeling his stomach churn, he turned and watched as the young man was escorted in from where he had collapsed from the violence in front of him. He noted the blood that covered the youth's clothes and the recognition that dawned in those baby blue eyes as the doctors covered the still form of his teacher.

"Oh, God! Nyeran!" he shouted, struggling in the guards' grip. "Please, let me see him."

Everyone was surprised when Diamond broke loose of Mitchell's hold and scattered the guards that held Bo in place. He ran to Nyeran's body, the horse pacing right behind him, keeping the others away from them as Bo yanked out both arrows, patiently waiting as his teacher woke up.

Mumbling in a different language alerted him that Nyeran was awake. Sitting up, the Immortal groaned as he checked his shirt. "Damn it. I liked this shirt, too," he murmured, pulling himself to his feet and looking at the minor wound in Diamond's back, channelling a bit of his Quickening to heal it.

"Who the hell are you?" Mitchell asked from where he stood, his gun drawn and aimed at the man he had thought of as his friend.

"Something that you may never understand," Nyeran said sadly, mounting the mare. "Come on, Bo. I'll drop you off somewhere."

Complying, Bo hopped on behind his teacher just moments before the elder Immortal urged his mount into a run, avoiding the guards as they started to react to the sudden departure. Diamond rolled her eyes in fear as the air started to echo with the sounds of gunshots. A few bullets whizzed by them, giving the horse more motivation to lengthen her stride in order to get away from the sounds that frightened her. She refused to stop after covering half the distance back to the stables, but a sharp word from her master had her obeying and slowing to a stop.

"Thank you, Nyeran. I'm sorry that your friends found out about your Immortality," Bo said as he got off Diamond.

"It's not your fault, you know. It would have happened anyways," Nyeran said. "I'm moving east. I've always wanted to become an officer of the law. I want you to go home. Change your name, color your hair, and for God's sake, stay close to holy ground."

Leaving Bo to his own devices, Nyeran hurries to Safe Haven. There, he took off the bridle and saddle and brushed Diamond. He was in the middle of putting the brushes and tack in the trailer when Joe walked up.

"You're leaving?" Joe asked.

"I have no choice. My friends found out about my secret," Nyeran explained. "I won't be coming back here for a couple of years."

"I wish you well, Daniel," Joe said as he and the Immortal closed the trailer up after securing Diamond for the ride. He watched as Nyeran pocketed a bunch of new Ids in his wallet.

Nyeran's new cover identity was Charlie Jackson, a former police officer from the Los Angeles area. Hopping into his truck, Nyeran waved a final goodbye to Joe before pulling out of the drive and left Colorado Springs behind him without ever looking back.

A week later, Nyearn gave a small smile when the sergeant of the police force in Cincinnati, Ohio told him that his transfer had been accepted and that his reminder training had come out perfect.

"It's good to have you on the squad, Charlie," Sergeant Donald James shook Nyeran's hand. "You're scheduled to come in next week so I can introduce you to the boys that'll be on your shift."

"Thanks, Sarge," Nyeran looked at his watch and whistled. "I'm sorry, though. I have an appointment to go to right now. You have my cell phone number. Call me in case there's something that comes up."

Once he had bought some groceries, Nyearn headed for his house and put the food away. Then he tacked Diamond up and took off through the woods, following a nearly invisible trail. He didn't need to check a map. He knew where he was going.

Julia Jackson tended to the flowers in the garden, using her mutant power to give the plants some water. The eleven-year old couldn't wait to see her father again, especially when she learned that he was moving to the state.

"Don't give those flowers too much water, Julia," Nyeran said in Russian as he got off Diamond, entering the back yard by a gate in the fence.

"I won't, Dad," Julia replied in the same language, letting a big smile cross her face at the sight of her father standing in the middle of the yard with Diamond nibbling on a few flowers that were just tall enough for the horse to reach with her neck stretched over the fence.

"That's good. But that's not what I came here for. I wanted to know if you wanted to come and live with me," Nyeran asked, switching to English.

"Really? Yes, Dad, I want to!" Julia cried out.

"Al right then. Come on, Diamond will take us back so I can get my truck to get all of your things in order. I already told Mrs. Edwards that you'd probably come to live with me," Nyeran said, helping his daughter on to Diamond's back.

Six years later, and a month after celebrating Julia's seventeenth birthday, Nyeran wandered the streets in his patrol car. Julia had just received her driver's permit, and he was looking for a second-hand car to get her. But lately, there were reports of abduction cases, and all of the victims were dead of sudden organ failures. He knew that this came from Nirti's tests. There was a system lord here on earth and the SGC had no clue.

Stopping the car, Nyeran sat and watched as a bunch of kids headed into an alley. He could pick out some of Julia's friends, including his daughter. Just as he was about to turn the wheel and continue his patrol, a bright flash came from the alley. Most of the kids ran out, all except for Julia. Reporting the incident, Nyeran requested back up at his position. Gun drawn, he walked up to the mouth of the alley, peering around the corner of the brick building. There he saw his daughter, her arm held by a familiar stranger as he pulled her to an abandoned building.

"Ba'al!" Nyeran shouted down the side street. "Let her go!"

"It is good to hear from you, Dr. Jackson. It has been a while, has it not?" Ba'al asked in a collected tone. "Jaffa, bring him."

The alien soldiers, dressed in rags, advanced on Nyeran, dragging the Immortal bodily into the building. There, they bound his hands to his belt with his set of hand cuffs and gagged him with a strip of material. Bringing him to a small platform, which Ba'al activated nearby from the consol, Nyeran couldn't move, but he could clearly feel what was happening, and it was painful. Once it was done, minutes or perhaps hours later, the Jaffa strung him up by his legs using industrial grade steel chains and manacles.

"Blind fold him and leave the girl," Ba'al ordered. The orders were carried out proficiently and then they left.

It was mid morning when a SWAT team swept the building. The first person they found was Julia, who informed the team that her father was still somewhere in the building once she was free of her bindings. After she was accompanied out by a black clad SWAT member did the ground continue its sweep. Heading deeper inside the building, the team was about to give up when someone gave a shout.

"I found him. I need bolt cutters and a gurney in here. Location, top floor on the west side," Officer David Ryans spoke into his radio. He gently took out the gag and took of the blind fold. "Hey, Charlie. Are you trying to scare us all into having premature grey hair?"

"Not really, Dave," Nyeran said. Suddenly, he remembered the Ba'al had taken his daughter as well. "Julia! Where's my daughter? Is she safe?"

"She's okay, if a little shaken up. She's being checked out by the paramedics right now, okay?" Davis said, calming his friend down while easing his head up on his shoulder to ease the pressure of blood rushing to his head. As another team member cut through the chain that he the Immortal by his feet, David tried to Keep Nyeran's head up and to keep him awake. With a final snap, Nyeran was free and placed on the awaiting gurney.

Julia watched as her father was wheeled out of the building. He was unconscious and had a light sheen of sweat on his face. But she knew that he would be okay soon.

A week after the incident with Ba'al, Nyeran wasn't feeling so good. He told Julia to get Firewing, Diamond's foal, loaded into the trailer. He missed Diamond, the mare having died six months after giving birth to the black colt.

"He's loaded into the trailer, Dad," Julia said as she came back into the house to grab the two bags by the door.

"Okay, then. Let me make a call and we'll be on our way," Nyeran said.

Deep underground in her lab, Samantha Carter was studying an alien artefact when her phone rang. Picking it up, she spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Sam?" the voice that she identified as Daniel's sounded in her ear. Grabbing a tape recorder, she started recording what he was saying.

"Yeah, it's me.'

"Listen. I had a recent run in with Ba'al a week ago. He did something to me, Sam. I'm feeling it now. He wants me to be a Hoc'tar. I called you to ask Landry if I could get a clearance pass for two people. I'm leaving for the base as soon as I hang up," Nyeran stated, trying his best to hide the pain from his voice.

"I'll do what I can, Daniel," Sam said and hung up. She ran down to General Landry's office, playing the tape for him. Once he had heard the entire conversation, he granted the requested passes.

It was a long ride to Colorado for Julia, but it was even longer for Nyeran, but they finally made it. As she pulled up at the first security checkpoint, she looked over to her father and noticed that he wasn't breathing. "Dad!" she cried out, immediately started CPR as a guard called for a medical team. She ignored his voice as she breathed for him and compressed his chest fifteen times. When the team arrived, they took over without a word, gently shoving her aside. Julia stood outside the truck, stunned as she watched the gurney being rushed inside until a large black man walked up to her and steered her inside, following the gurney with her father.

Inside the observation room, Nyeran was shocked again. This time, his heart started to beat as he struggled for a breath as the doctor adjusted a few I.V. lines.

Methos, or Dr. Adam Pierson as he was known by these people, watched as Nyeran began to shift uncomfortably on his back. Acting on a hunch, he and a couple of nurses swiftly turned the man on his stomach, watching in amazement as bones in his back shifted positions, stretching the skin almost to the breaking point. "I need blood samples, DNA samples and the works. Something's changing this man, and we need to know what's going on," Methos ordered, injecting a mild sedative into an I.V. line.

Thirty minutes later, and another two doses of morphine later, the samples came back. They were mostly clean, except that the DNA sample showed that there was a mutated strand in the genetic sequence. Methos carefully regarded the results until a cry of pain from his patient could be heard through the glass divider of the observation room, even though the audio had been turned off.

Nyeran woke up confused and in pain. Jumping off of the bed, he cried out in pain as something in his back suddenly shifted. He had to get his shirt off, screaming violently as more pain exploded from his back once the restricting material was gone. Through pain-blurred eyes, he watched as Julia entered the room and walk to his side. He saw her pause briefly, confusion and awe written over her face before she started concentrating. A cool breeze flowed in the room, despite that it was underground. That was Julia, no doubt, trying to help him as he panted from the feverish heat he was experiencing. Doubling over in pain, he heard people's frightened exclamations.

Continuing to cool her father down with her powers, Julia's eyes widened as the white angel's wings finished growing out of his back. "Dad..." she trailed off, not sure what to say to him.

Feeling something in his mind trying to take over his body, Nyeran pushed Julia away from him. "Get away from me, please," he pleaded, grabbing his sword from its hiding place and laying the sharp edged blade against his neck.

"He's acting like Mac's dark Quickening," Methos muttered to himself in a low tone so no one could hear what he said. Silently entering the observation room, unseen, he cleared his Ivanhoe from his white lab coat. "You cannot bow down to the false one, Nyeran. You are much stronger than they are." He said to his teacher in ancient Babylonian.

"Then help kill me so I won't!" Nyeran gritted out in the same language as he removed the sword from his neck.

"Your Quickening is too powerful. You told me that if I killed you, the Quickening I would take would either kill me or make a vegetable of me. Do you remember?" Methos countered. "Relax, my friend. You can do this. Do what you taught me so long ago, and purify yourself and fight the control that it seeks."

Moments later, Nyeran's face had relaxed, no longer showing the pain that he had been in. He was no longer fighting for control over his body. Whoever, or whatever, was trying to do so was gone. "Thank you Methos," Nyeran said, slipping away into the blissful confinements of unconsciousness.

"What happened in there?" General Hank Landry demanded over the audio communications.

"General, with all due respect, I won't tell you who or what we are until Nyeran wakes up," Methos answered. "Though I would like to speak to Colonel Carter concerning her test results."

An hour later, everyone was assembled in the briefing room. Methos, after having delivered some bad news to one of his patients, allowed his teacher to explain everything.

"I lied to you. My real name is Nyeran, not Daniel Jackson. We, Methos and I, are Immortals. We cannot die, until another of our kind takes our heads in a challenge. To us, our safe place, our Sanctuary, is Holy ground," Nyeran managed to briefly sum everything up in those few sentences before continuing. "We fight with swords, though others have been known to use axes. We are always catalogued. There is an organization out there called the Watcher's Council. They do not interfere with our lives. When I Killed Kronos here six years ago, I'm sure that his watcher had a fit since he never found me in their database. The boy who came staggering to the gates that very same day was my most recent student, Bo Duke."

"Just how old are you?" Mitchell asked, only having to attend this meeting from General Landry's order.

"I, myself, am about a thousand years old, while Methos is about half my age," Nyeran answered, staring at the Stargate as everyone except for Methos and Julia made sounds of amazement or disbelief. "I was here when Ra occupied Earth. I was the one who organized the rebellion. I ordered the Stargate to be buried."

"That's just bullshit," Mitchell said.

"I'm not lying to you, Mitchell. I was alive for ten thousand years. I have witnessed many things in my life. The reason I couldn't come clean with you all is because I had a lot of bad reactions in the past. I was burned at the stake, accused as being a worshipper of the devil too many times to count, hung because people thought that I was a spy. I was crushed to death, buried alive, and I suffered through almost every punishment that man has come up with to torture people except for cutting off my head. All of that just because someone found out about my secret and hoped that killing me would solve all of their problems. If the Trust found out about me and my kind, what do you think would have happened? I would have become their guinea pig, one that they could cut open as many times as they wanted to, and I would always revive after. Do you see why I had to keep this a secret? Do you?" Nyeran harshly whispered as he looked at every person in the briefing room.

Shocked, Mitchell could only nod in understanding and in agreement. Who could endure all of that and still remain sane? He hardly heard what Nyeran said next, the Immortal speaking a little too low to be heard.

"I am the only Immortal to have children. Usually, immortals are sterile, so imagine my surprise when she was born. I had her DNA tested against mine a while back. It matched up to mine. There will come a day when I will have to tell my little girl good bye," Nyeran turned back to the window overlooking the embarkation room, trying to stop the tears from coming. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he turned right around, engulfing Julia in a hug.

"But that's not now, dad. I still have a full life ahead of me," she whispered to him, letting her tears fall and soak into his shirt.

The next day, Sam sat in her lab. Her eyes were red from crying. Methos words haunted her as soon as they actually hit her after the meeting yesterday. All she wanted to do was hide from reality. Her best friend was ten thousand year old, and he had a daughter. The base doctor was half of that. And she had terminal cancer.

Terminal lung cancer.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called out, trying to calm her racing heart. She sighed when she recognized Nyeran standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Nyeran asked when her tear stained face registered in his mind.

Instead of answering, Sam pushed the file that Methos had given her over. She watched silently as his face darkened. "Now you know," she said.

"I'm sorry," Nyeran told her, bringing her trembling form into a hug, consoling her when she broke down. "I came here to tell you something. I don't know if it will bring you any comfort or not, but maybe you would like to hear it."

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"You're an Immortal candidate. A pre-Immortal is the correct term that is usually used. If you die tragically, you'll come back to life in perfect health. But if you decide to live on like you are now, the cancer will take you and you won't revive after you die, because it will have been a peaceful death," Nyeran softly said.

"A tragic death? Like, if I died in a real combat situation, I would come back to life?" Sam wanted to know.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you since we had first met, and I thought that you had the right to know. It didn't kick in when we died on the Nox home world because they revived you before your Immortality could start and take effect. It was put on hold," Nyeran responded. "It's your decision to make, Sam. Let me know when you've decided, okay?"

Sam watched as Nyeran left her lab. Now she had a choice to make. But would she rather live on or would she rather die with her mortal friends?

There it is people. The first Instalment of a five part series. I'm sorry that this took a little longer than I first thought, for those who are actively reading my stories. I was busy with school work, my dog being put down and my ex-neighbour dying.

Next time, Nyeran gains a hitchhiker and gets captured by the Trust.

And if you're confused, email me. I'll do my best to answer your questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal's Legacy

Nyeran strode through the halls of Stargate Command, adjusting his duster over his wings. He was going to diminish Baal's forces again. Patting his pockets, the Immortal assured himself that the zatnikitels, or zats for short, were still there. As he entered the embarkation room, he nodded to the newly promoted Brigadier General Cameron Mitchell.

"You have a green light, Nyeran. Don't get killed," Mitchell said, watching as the most ancient man on earth walked through the event horizon of the active Stargate after waving a hand at him.

On the other side of the trip through the wormhole, Nyeran shed his duster and grabbed the zats. Spreading his wings, a huge span of ten feet in total, he soared through the air, firing three times at every Jaffa he saw, making sure that they all disintegrated so no one would know that he had been there, until he noticed a bunch of them beating someone up. Landing in the foliage that surrounded the small clearing, Nyeran levelled a zat at one of the Jaffa, carefully squeezing off two shots, killing his target. Immediately, the beating stopped, and the Jaffa scattered when they saw Nyeran calmly stepping out of the forest, his wings properly folded behind him.

"Dr. Jackson?" Martouf asked dazedly. Why had the archaeologist come for him when no one knew where he was in the first place?

*Martouf, you are severely injured. I cannot heal all of your wounds. They are far too numerous,* Lakesh said, the symbiote shifting restlessly at the idea that his host was about to die.

*You must find a host, my friend, before you die with me,* Martouf answered the alien that lived inside of him.

"Martouf, are you okay?" Nyeran demanded, concern for the Tok'ra flashing across his blue eyes.

"Martouf is dying, Dr. Jackson. I fear that healing him this time is impossible," Lakesh said, taking over his host's dying body to speak.

"Take me then," Nyeran stated without hesitation, a little surprised at his own boldness. "But, I'll let you know now that my true name is not Daniel Jackson, it is Nyeran. I will explain it all to you later."

"Thank you, Nyeran," Martouf whispered a minute before his symbiote switched hosts, exhaling for the final time.

Nyeran picked up Martouf's still warm corpse and headed back to the Gate. There he stopped a moment to put on his duster and then he dialled Earth, sending his GDO ahead of him. He knew that Immortals could heal from pretty much almost anything, but he was positive that hitting the iris after exiting a wormhole would be fatal.

"Contact the Tok'ra and inform them that Martouf is dead," Nyeran said just as he stepped off of the ramp.

That night, Nyeran lay in his bed, speaking to the symbiote that now inhabited him.

*I must admit that your life isn't what I took it to be. Ten thousand years is a long time to live with mortals. This Immortality must be a curse,* Lakesh said.

*That's exactly what it is to some of my kind; a curse. Having to live while the friends and family that you've made die before you, or having to leave when they turn you out,* Nyeran responded.

*And no one knows of your existence except for the people on this entire base? Not even this Watcher's Council that you have spoken of?* Lakesh asked, curious about the small facts, worried about his existence in such a host.

*That's right, and I need to keep it that way,* Nyeran answered.

"Nyeran, are you in there?" Mitchell's voice came through the closed door.

"Come in, Mitchell!" Nyeran called back.

"I just came in to tell you that the Tok'ra will be coming tomorrow to take Martouf's body away. They've been asking questions about Lakesh. I told them that I didn't know where he was," Mitchell informed them.

Nyeran's head bowed briefly and his eyes flashed when he raised his head. "You did well, General Mitchell," Lakesh said in the double echo of a symbiote as it used its host's body to communicate. He did not mention the fact that he doubted that he could trust some of the Tok'ra.

"You know it's going to take a while to get used to that voice change thing," Mitchell commented and then he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The next day, early in the morning, Nyeran was outside of the base, but still on the grounds, exercising Firewing. The black Arabian had just fathered a foal, and Nyeran would get the horse after the first year if its life. He was so concentrated on the stallion and answering Lakesh's questions about horses that he didn't even notice a figure walk up to the coral until he passed again.

"Sam! It's good to see you," Nyeran said, hugging Sam after he got off of Firewing. "You came at a bad time. I never felt your buzz." He said, referring to her new found Immortality.

"I heard from the grapevine that Martouf died and that you took Lakesh in. I can't feel him in you," Sam told him, knowing that since she had been a temporary host, she could sense the symbiote in a body.

"The Tok'ra are coming today to take his body away for a proper burial. They shouldn't know about my wings, right?" even though Nyeran took great steps to protect his identity from the rest of the galaxy, he could never be sure if it was always protected.

"No, they shouldn't," Sam responded, patting Firewing's sturdy neck. "Come on, I bought you a latte on the way to the base. It's in my car."

"Ooh, latte!" Nyeran let his adult side drop for a moment, acting like a child for the fun of it. "Let me put him away and then meet me at the entrance, okay?"

Later that day, Nyeran and Sam were sitting in the mess hall, eating and talking about their preferred sciences, when Teal'c walked up to their table and told them that the Tok'ra had recently arrived for Martouf's body, and for answers to their questions. Slipping on his duster over his clean shirt, Nyeran led the way up to the briefing room.

"Nyeran, Teal'c, Sam. It's good of you to join us," Mitchell said as the trio pulled up a chair on one side of the table so they were facing the three Tok'ra that had come.

"Dr. Jackson..." one of the Tok'ra representatives, Garshaw, started when Mitchell held up a hand to stop her for a moment.

"His name is not Daniel Jackson, it is Nyeran. Don't ask me why he has that name, but I'll give you the file about his life before you leave," Mitchell told them.

"Very well, Nyeran, what were you doing on this planet?" Garshaw continued to ask her question, acting as if she had not been interrupted, though it irked her that the General would do such a thing.

"I was looking for any archaeological sites on the planet when I heard a commotion coming from a wooded area not all that far away from where I was. I investigated and shot the Jaffa when I realized what was going on. Martouf told me before he died that Lakesh had left him at his wishes so that at least one of them would be able to report what they had learned from their mission," Nyeran said, the lie rolling smoothly from his lips.

As Garshaw was about to speak again, the klaxons signalling an incoming wormhole began to blare loudly. Mitchell ran down the stairs into the control room with the others following him closely.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"We have no off-world teams right now that are in the field," Walter replied as he tried to enter the command codes to the iris in order to get it to close. The same flashing red window kept popping up instead. "The iris is not responding!"

Walking purposely into the embarkation room, Nyeran turned to the soldiers and shouted at them. "Get out of here! Sam, get Methos and some weapons! Now!" he faced the Stargate as the last chevron locked into place, making sure that his sword was in easy reach and that he could slip out of his duster and shirt if he needed to. The event horizon splashed into existence, but he wasn't prepared when a couple of Anubis's super soldiers came through, firing the weapons at their wrists. He, and so had the rest of the base, thought that they had all been destroyed when Anubis had died, but obviously someone else was pulling these soldiers' strings. Drawing his broadsword and taking off the duster and shirt, Nyeran flew over the soldier's heads, distracting them as another walked through just as the wormhole was shut off from the control room.

*Be careful, Nyeran,* Lakesh told his new host mere moments before one of the super soldiers got lucky with one of its shots, hitting the Immortal in the wing. He winced as Nyeran's pain echoed over the link.

Tumbling out of control, Nyeran used his other wing to position himself in such a way that he sliced off one of the super soldiers' heads. Landing in a heap at the base of the Gate ramp, he looked up in time to see one of the two soldiers fire its wrist weapon at him, and everything turned dark.

"Nyeran!" Sam cried out just seconds after the blast hit her friend square in the chest, running to the now closed blast door just as Methos arrived loaded with rifles and with his Ivanhoe slung over his shoulder.

Rushing in the room as the blast door opened for the two Immortals, they fired their guns at the two soldiers, keeping them busy as Nyeran's Quickening woke him up. They changed their clips repeatedly and evaded the energy blasts until the thousand year old Immortal sliced of their heads without a second thought.

"Come on, let's go brace that wing," Methos said after he had handed an airman his rifle, knowing from past experience that Nyeran's wings would take a day at most to fully heal, not like a bodily injury. In the infirmary, as Methos gently probed the wing with the brace at his side, ready to be put on, Garshaw stormed in.

"You were this Hoc'tar all along? The alliance will not tolerate this incident lightly!" Garshaw angrily exclaimed.

"And you, Garshaw, do you think that I don't know what really happened on that planet, about you and Ba'al in cahoots with each other? When Martouf and Lakesh found out about it, you decided to have them killed to protect your own interests," Nyeran countered, standing up to stare her in the eyes at an even level.

"Insolent Tau'ri!" Garshaw hissed, whipping out a ribbon device and activating it as she drew a bead on Nyeran's head, smiling slightly at his cry of pain. She took the dagger from her belt as the SFs arrived on the scene, guns firing away. They stopped firing at her when their bullets impacted on a personal shield.

"Garshaw..." Lakesh surfaced for a moment before retreating. Any words that Nyeran tried to say after that were cut short when Garshaw plunged the dagger up through his chin, the tip piercing his brain.

Methos charged with his Ivanhoe while the traitor was killing Nyeran. He swung the blade in a mighty arc, the sharp edge cutting deeply into Garshaw's stomach. Her symbiote flew out of its hosts' dying body, but a single gunshot killed it before it could forcefully take over another host.

"Get him up on the bed and hold him completely still," Methos ordered a couple of nearby guards as he placed the bloodied sword on a nearby table. Once the body was up on a bed, Methos gripped the hilt and pulled the dagger out of his friend. Minutes later, Nyeran woke up.

"Thank you, old friend," Nyeran whispered before he shifted onto his side and fell asleep.

Pulling up to his house, Nyeran was surprised when he saw a light all ready on in the kitchen. The door was unlocked when he tried it, but it showed no signs of being picked open. Opening it, he silently entered. "Hello?" he called out once the door was closed so no one would see him if he had to draw his sword.

"Oh! Hi dad. I'm sorry. I was in the neighbourhood so I dropped in," Julia said as she exited the kitchen, a dish towel slung over her shoulder. "I also have a friend here with me from the institute. He's been telling me about this problem that the general public has with mutants. Logan, stop looking in the fridge! There's no beer!"

"Where's the car?" Nyeran asked.

"It broke down a mile or so out of town. I called for a tow truck to pick it up and to call here when it's ready," Julia answered as a short man came out of the kitchen, grumbling to himself about the lack of beer. "Dad, this is Logan. Logan, meet my father, Daniel Jackson, archaeologist and anthropologist."

"Bub, you really need to solve this thing about there being no beer," Logan said as he stuck an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't expect people to come by and complain that I have no beer lying around the house. I don't drink much except for when my team and I get together once a week," Nyeran told him.

Just as Logan was about to say something else, his phone rang. Excusing himself from their presence, he answered the call in the back room. "Hello?"

"Logan, where are you?" the Professor's voice came over the line.

"I'm with that mutant that you detected a while back. We're at her father's place in Colorado Springs. Why? What's wrong?" Logan asked, edging closer to the door so he could keep an eye on Julia and her father.

"Is there anyone else with you?" the Professor demanded.

"Other than the father, no, there's no one else," Logan answered.

"Then it must be the father that I detected. The readings I got off of him from Cerebro were powerful. It tells me that he's neither mutant nor human. Jean feels that he's in danger from a group of people, but that he is quite dangerous," Charles Xavier replied, referring to Jean Gray, a telepath/telekinetic mutant and his prized machine that helped him to detect mutants by amplifying his own power.

"Do you want me to take him down?" Logan asked.

"No, just determine who he is exactly. We don't need Ms. Jackson mad at us," Xavier said and hung up.

Hanging up on his end, Logan let his claws slide silently out of his knuckles as he made his way back to the main room where Julia and her father were still talking. Without being noticed, he crossed the distance between him and Nyeran, then he slammed his claws into the other man`s back, careful to avoid anything vital.

"Who are you?" Logan snarled out over Nyeran's cry of pain and surprise.

"Logan, stop it!" Julia shouted at the feral mutant, fireballs forming in her outstretched hands. When he didn't reply, Julia allowed the fire to change into molten naquadah. She had discovered years ago that she could manipulate materials from other worlds as well as she could as if they were from Earth.

"Logan, remove your claws from my host's wings," Lakesh surfaced and ordered, startling both mutants.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my father's body?" Julia angrily demanded, recognizing the tone of the voice for what it was.

"Julia, Lakesh is trying to get Logan's claws out of my wing. And he broke my brace," Nyeran answered. "Do you mind calling Adam? He's going to be pissed."

As Julia was about to dial the number, Nyeran felt Methos' buzz coming from the outside of the house. "Never mind, he's here," he said. "Come in, old friend. I need a little help from you."

Methos entered and took in the scene with a glance. "Julia, get your father on the couch. You, whoever you are, back off," Methos ordered while releasing his hold on his hidden Ivanhoe. Quickly and efficiently, he whipped off the duster and shirt and removed the broken brace, ignoring Logan's response at the sight of the wings. "Nyeran, you truly are a trouble magnet. How is Lakesh handling this?"

"He's fine. He knows from my memories that we won't be using my wings for at least two days. First the weapon's blast, then my death and revival, and now this. I'm such a trouble magnet," Nyeran winced as the brace was reapplied to his wing, muttering a curse under his breath about the Immortal physician. "Logan. As to who I am, my name is Nyeran, the oldest Immortal alive. I am about ten thousand years old. Four years ago, I was experimented on during the time that the disappearances where occurring in Cincinnati, and I was given these wings as a result."

"I've got to make a call," Logan muttered out loud, still in shock about the entire revelation.

"To the person who called you before you asked who I was? Why not drive up there with me and show them instead of calling?" Nyeran asked. When Logan had finished thinking it over and had nodded his head in agreement, Nyeran turned to Methos. "Tell Mitchell that I'm leaving and that I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Pulling up to an Institution in upstate New York, Nyeran watched as Logan punched in a code on a keypad. Driving through the now open gates, he waited as Logan jumped back in the cab. He parked the borrowed car in front of the front door and got out, taking a look around. Nearby, a bunch of kids practiced with their powers. Suddenly, one of the youngsters used a bit too much power and a machine blew up, the largest chunk heading straight to Nyeran. Swinging his sword that he grabbed from its resting place, he batted the offending bit away from him.

"Good job for a human," a new voice said.

Whirling around, his sword held at the ready, Nyeran watched as a younger man wearing ruby red sunglasses walked out from the front door and down the front steps. "Correction on your part, I'm not human, I'm Immortal," Nyeran smirked at the young man's obvious surprise of the turn of events before he felt something speak to him inside his mind, unaware that his Quickening drew itself together, poised to strike the newcomer out if he or she intended any harm.

"That's what you are, but the other entity inside of you is confusing," the voice said, quite educated.

Cursing in a couple of ancient dialects, Nyeran hid his sword. His mind had been invaded and he only hoped that no one had found out about the Stargate. He would be deep in the shit pile for letting out the nation's most guarded secret out.

"Scott, please bring our guest to my study, if you please," the voice continued, evidence of humour as he listened in on the curses.

"Yes, Professor," the man named Scott said out loud as if this mind speaking thing was a daily occurrence, which it probably was. He led Nyeran inside and past groups of students as they left their classes to go outside as their teachers were called out to speak with the now confirmed Immortal.

Entering a lavish study, Nyeran eyed the odd group that stood in front of him as he was directed to a seat. Taking a breath once he knew that he wouldn't be harmed, he spoke out loud to the mutants. "My name is Nyeran. I am an Immortal. I prefer to stay hiding so no one will know who or what I am. I was born ten thousand years ago to a woman, a complete elemental, a mutant, though she never slept with any one at the time. I was considered a miracle child, but my clan killed my mother when I was weaned from her. They sent me out to the wilderness much later in life, where I was killed and I woke up to find that I was still alive, despite having my chest ripped open.

"I know who you all are. I researched this place for my daughter, Julia Jackson. You are Professor Charles Xavier, Ororo Monroe, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Logan and Rogue. I know that you can feel the other being inside me, Professor. Unfortunately, for everyone's sake, you can't know what it is. All I can tell you is that it is friendly and that it will not harm any of you, and unless you mean me harm, I will attack you, and no matter what you do, you will not stop me, unless you know how to kill me.

"I am a member of the most top secret organization in the world. I hope that you didn't read anything about it, Professor, because I would be forced to bring you in so you could sign a lot of non-disclosure agreements or to throw you in the brig for a damn long time, and believe me, it would be for a long time, for the few others of my kind who know about it would also back me up. We know what could happen if we stepped down and let the bad guys win; slavery and death to the entire world, no matter what species you are. We don't want the world to know because there would be wide spread panic in the streets.

"I agreed to come here with Logan to confirm that I am real. He has seen and heard a little more than what I have told you, but this trust must not be broken, so his mind must not be read. I will show you one thing that he has seen and that I can do so without being reprimanded," Standing up, Nyeran slowly undid the buttons on his duster and shrugged it off. With a deep sigh, he took off his shirt, allowing his wings to stretch out to his sides, the brace weighing one side down. "If you recall there was a rash of deaths in Cincinatti four years ago. They were truthfully experiments gone wrong. As a result of my survival, I was given these. I cannot divulge more information about who was responsible for this, since it strongly relates to the organization that I mentioned earlier, and I would end up in the brig if I opened my mouth, or my mind for that matter." Standing up, Nyeran slipped his clothes back on and turned for the door. "Thank you for listening to this story. I trust that you will not track down any more of my kind. And now, I will take my leave. Good bye."

As Nyeran drove back to Colorado Springs, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. He knew that mutants wouldn't dare to do so, not unless they were suicidal at best. After pulling out of a remote gas station, he saw the headlights of a semi bearing down on him. Twisting the wheel, he threw his hands up as if that would protect him from dying again when he realized that he would flip.

Stepping out of the semi truck, the driver, a member of the Trust, watched as the rest of his team extracted the body from the mangled wreck of the truck and inject the corpse with a specially designed serum. The driver climbed back into the rig as the team jumped back into the trailer, Nyeran's still body with them.

The next day, early in the morning, Nyeran awoke to a fist hitting him in the stomach. Grunting out what little air he had in his lungs, he barely felt the hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head back up.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" The Immortal asked once he had regained his second wind.

"How do you work, Dr. Jackson?" A man said, avoiding the question.

"Screw you," Nyeran hissed and immediately regretted it. A large, rough hand grabbed his, and with a twist and a hard squeeze, broke his hand. Swallowing a scream of pain, the Immortal's hope faded as his quickening was slow to respond. He started to panic, but he didn't allow anyone to see that as he schooled his face to a neutral expression.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Jackson. We do know about your accelerated healing abilities. We gave you a serum last night to nullify the effects. It's been proven on others like you," the lead man said, smiling wickedly at an inside thought. "Go ahead boys. Have your fun."

Back at Cheyenne Mountain, both Sam and Methos crumpled as if in pain. They could feel that something was wrong as they worked on blocking the pain. A call to a friend in the Watcher's Council confirmed that every Immortal in the world was experiencing pain.

"Sir, Mitchell, something's happened to Nyeran. Methos found Julia packing for war. She's convinced that she can find him faster than we can," Sam told Mitchell once she had gotten over the sudden mental attack.

"I believe you. Take SG teams 3, 4, and 7. Bring him back Carter," Mitchell said. Within thirty minutes, the teams were loaded into three hummers, their radios tuned to a private channel. They followed a burnt trail that Julia had laid down on her pell-mell ride on Firewing's back.

Late in the afternoon, Nyeran sat in the chair he was strapped to, feeling so tired. He knew that he was dying; a private talk with Lakesh had confirmed it. Tensing ever so slightly at the sound of footsteps, he realized that coming out of this alive was very unlikely.

"Hold him down, boys," came the order. Hands held down the Immortal securely as the head honcho approached with a syringe filled with a clear fluid and plunged it into Nyeran's arms, depressing the plunger.

Nyeran screamed like the damned as the liquid took effect. Before he knew it, he was outside and had been thrown into a hole in the ground, his body shaking in response to the drug that coursed through his veins. His eyes soon only saw dirt as it was dumped on him, burying him alive. Then he saw no more.

Firewing reared suddenly as Julia struggled to stay on the young stallion as he pelted down the trail faster than he had ever run in his entire life, forcing the mutant to throw her fireballs at a faster pace. Then she came upon a military bunker. Dismounting, she silently made her way to a window and listened in on the conversation as the men spoke below her.

"Jackson's dead and buried. Now the only thing we have to worry about are those at the SGC and his daughter. Mind you all, she's a mutant, and a powerful one at that," one of the men said out loud.

Running back to Firewing, Julia cried as the implication hit her hard. She smiled in relief when her fireballs killed the men inside the bunker, turning the concrete into molten rock. Turning away from the bonfire, she looked for signs of recent digging, but there was none that she could see. The only thing that actually stood out was the parked crane that sat next to a large block of cement.

"No!" she screamed, her hand, palm forward, shot forward, calling forth all of her power to call the Earth, making it rise and displace the cement block, collecting beneath her father to bring him to the surface.

When the hummers came in, the occupants stared in disbelief as Julia wept over her father`s body, Firewing standing close by, his proud head weighed down by exhaustion and sadness while a huge fire burned behind them.

"Nyet!" Julia roared out at the sky in Russian, her anguish clear enough to be heard through her despair.

Sam got out of the first hummer that had arrived on the scene. Here was a man who was so much older than her, who had told her what she truly was, a man who had been brought down by what he had once been so many years ago. A mortal.

"Let's bring him home, Julia, she told the young mutant, not noticing Nyeran's chest start to rise again until she felt a hand grab hers. Turning, she saw a pair of piercing blue eyes staring straight at her.

Sorry for the long wait, people. I wasn't feeling like writing for a long time. Anyways, I finally finished chapter two and I'll try to hurry up and post the next instalment of the story.

The next chapter occurs fifteen year later than chapter two. Nyeran comes to the rescue when the super volcano on Yellowstone National Park erupts and reveals that he was around when it last happened.

For those of you who have no idea what a super volcano is, look it up. It is basically just a normal sized volcano with at least five times more magma and stuff. I'll try to explain it better in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Immortal's Legacy

Listening to the evening news after a long day's work, Nyeran yawned and stretched his muscles. Lately, he had been going back and forth daily through the Stargate, and he had just been granted a week's leave to rest up due to his good work.

*Nyeran, why are these people angry? And, who, or what, is Yellowstone?* Lakesh asked.

Looking closely at the television screen, Nyeran watched as a bunch of people milled around the entrance to Yellowstone Park, some panicking because of the earthquakes that occurred there. *Lakesh, Yellowstone is a nature park. People go there to admire the beauty and power of nature. These people aren't that angry. They're mostly upset because they don't know what's going on under the park, and what's causing all these tremors, though some people speculate that there is a massive volcano hidden under the ground and that is what's powering the geysers.*

*I understand now. Thank you for the information,* Lakesh said.

*It's nothing. I should check it out anyways. Calling Julia to head over there would be too dangerous for her as she's attuned to the Earth's energies,* Nyeran told the symbiote as he got up. *Let's go on a road trip.*

Outside of the base, Nyeran shrugged into his duster, allowing the long coat to cover his shirt and to hide the fact that he had wings, as he made his way to his new vehicle. Sitting in his assigned parking spot was a custom made chopper. The chrome frame gleamed in the setting sun. The electric blue flames that adorned the fenders, the back and the gas tank matched the blue in his eyes perfectly. He had been given the bike months ago on the date that most people still thought of as his birthday, even though he really didn't know when it was because calendars hadn't been invented when he was born.

Leaving a message with the guard at the front gate to pass on to General Mitchell, Nyeran rumbled off. The bike roared as the Immortal gave the engine more gas. As he drove, a memory that had been nearly forgotten, for it had occurred about six thousand years ago, popped into his head.

**Nyeran was running away from the spectacle that was occurring directly behind him. The natives ran alongside him, some carrying small, terrified children. Hearing a deep rumble that came from behind them, Nyeran turned around momentarily. Barrelling towards him and the frightened natives was a large cloud that ran along the ground, a pyroclastic cloud. Women screamed in fear as they saw trees being uprooted and destroyed in the oncoming cloud of hot, volcanic ash that would surely bury them alive, if not burn them. It was coming too fast, Nyeran thought as the cloud rushed over them all.

When he woke up, Nyeran was alone in a barren ash-covered wasteland. It would be at least a decade before the dust in the atmosphere cleared up enough to warm the planet once again.**

Taking the turnoff that led to Yellowstone park, Nyeran became determined to not allow so many people to die this time around when the super volcano that was now located in the Yellowstone Park caldera exploded.

Arriving at the park, Nyeran groaned out loud when he saw the sign that proclaimed that the park was closed until things calmed down, since most of the trails were dangerous. Grimacing at the knowledge that this was a sure sign that a super volcano was present, he whipped out his cell phone and speed-dialled Mitchell's office.

"Mitchell here," the General answered on the second ring.

"Mitchell, I need you to call the President. Tell him that it's regarding Yellowstone and that I have to speak to him. I also need him to get Julia over to his office, ASAP," Nyeran ordered, depending on age over rank to make things possible.

"I gotcha. I'll do that as soon as we hang up," Mitchell replied and then promptly hung up after saying good bye.

Kicking the bike into high gear, Nyeran roared his way to the White House. He eventually made it, in record time, using the back entrance of the place to enter. He was checked out by security before being allowed through, as security was strict. Parking the chopper almost at the door and pocketing the keys, Nyeran was escorted up to the Oval Office. As he approached, he could feel the buzz of a pre Immortal. Knowing that neither Julia nor the President had a buzz, he assumed that there was a third party inside the room. The door opened, and he saw his daughter, the President and an unknown man with black hair and eyes that were a brighter shade of blue than his were.

"Nyeran, glad you made it. And so fast, too," President Brad Wilson said. "This is Matt Cooper. Cooper, this is the man I told you about." Catching Nyeran's guarded look, he quickly mended his speech. "No, he doesn't know about it."

"Good. Brad, I came because of what's happening at Yellowstone," Nyeran started. "This is definitely a super volcano. My resources also point that the eruption will happen soon, but how soon, I don't know."

His resources must be pretty well informed to figure this all out so fast, Mack Bolan, aka Matt Cooper, thought. And why was this man wearing a duster in the middle of summer? His face must have shown some doubt because Nyeran turned to face him, making a split decision all in one glance.

"Mr. Cooper, my resources are quite reliable. You see, I am my own resource. I've lived through the last eruption when it occurred six thousand years ago. In fact, I was about four thousand years old at the time that it happened. I am an Immortal, a special human who cannot die unless someone cuts off my head," Nyeran said. "I'm sure that you're aware of the string of mysterious deaths occurring twenty-one years ago. What was really happening was that a man was looking to create the perfect human being by manipulating their DNA. This process would have made them even more advanced than today's mutants. I was caught by this madman while on duty. By consequence, I was given these." The Immortal took off his duster and unbuttoned his shirt.

Bolan's eyes opened wide at the sight of the sleek white wings that were folded neatly on the man's back. They were amazing. "That's something that you don't see every day," he commented.

"True. Brad, can he be given clearance?" Nyeran turned back to the President.

"He can and he will," came the answer.

"Do you have a fast ride?" Nyeran asked Bolan.

"I have a friend waiting at the helipad. Why?" Bolan replied.

"It's probably not a good idea to get a helicopter to land there. Brad, do you have a spare bike around here that you could lend him?" Nyeran asked.

"I do. Here're the keys. I'll call security to have it parked next to your bike for when you get down there," Wilson threw a set of keys to the black-haired man. "Julia, are you up for a ride?"

"You'd better go, kid. You can't go to the park. You'll get hurt and you know it," Nyeran gently said, putting his coat back on after he buttoned his shirt back up. He placed a hand on Julia's shoulder for a moment, and then he left. Not really waiting for a reply, Nyeran and Bolan headed outside. Once they stepped through the door, they saw a brand new black Ducati bike sitting beside Nyeran's chopper. "We've got a long ways to go. The guards will be expecting us when we get there, and the General will give you a tour while I go on a business trip."

"I got it," Bolan said, starting up the Ducati and following the strange man with wings to the Cheyenne mountain base in Colorado Springs, where, unbeknownst to him, he would discover the most guarded secret on earth.

Leaving his chopper in his parking space, Nyeran waited while Mitchell came up. Once the General came topside from his office, Nyeran opened his mouth, but before the Immortal could say anything, Mitchell beat him to the punch.

"The President told me to tell you to get your ass into gear and go to Yellowstone. He provided a cover story for you and had us beam it over, including some identification. Take the truck, and not the bike, okay?" Mitchell said. Turning to the other person in the vicinity, he introduced himself. "Mr. Cooper, I am General Cameron Mitchell, I have been designated to be your tour guide."

"You've been spending too much time with Jack!" Nyeran hollered from his truck before he left.

Arriving at the main office for Yellowstone Park, Nyeran mentally reviewed his cover. He was Kyle Jackson, a geologist supposedly famed for some recent geology site near the site of the eruption at the volcano, Vesuvius. Entering the parking lot and parking his truck in one of the many empty spaces, he went to the nearest employee, a man in his mid thirties.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Rick Hudson," he said.

"Come with me, then. I was just about to show him some recent data. I'm Mike Richards. And you are?" the man asked.

"I'm Kyle Jackson. I got a call from the top dog to drop what I was doing and to get my ass down here as soon as I could," Nyeran said, easily slipping into his cover role.

"Mr. Jackson, we've been expecting you. Rick was about to go into the field and lay some more seismometers and other instruments around the suspected area or activity," Richards said and they entered a room cramped with a few computers and a large table. "Rick is the man over by VIRGIL. That's...."

"I know what VIRGIL is, Mike. I read the report," Nyeran almost scolded. In truth, he had only heard about the machine from Sam Carter. VIRGIL was a holograph emitter, able to project accurate images of whatever was typed into the mainframe. He couldn't remember exactly what it was truly called, but he really didn't care at the moment. Amazingly, this was Earth-made technology and not from their alien allies.

"Right, I forgot. Hey, Rick, Kyle Jackson's here," Richards said out loud.

"Kyle Jackson. What would make you come and help this crazy outfit?" Rick Hudson asked, shaking Nyeran's offered hand.

"I didn't feel like I had very many options, Mr. Hudson. Frankly, I'd rather be organizing my site at Vesuvius at the moment," Nyeran said. "You can continue what you were doing, just act as if I wasn't here."

"Okay then. Tanya, increase the eruptible magma to one hundred and twenty-five cubic kilometres, and let's see what happens then," Rick said, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

A woman sitting at a nearby computer console obeyed, her fingers dancing across the keyboard as she tapped in the new figures. When she was done, she hit a button and turned around to see what would happen. A 3D virtual hologram popped up from the table, showing the park with a visible magma chamber laying under the land. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then there was a single eruption, which was soon followed by another and another until there were a total of five ash columns. Then the table went black, the light from the hallway illuminating everyone's expressions.

"Oh, my God," an Englishman's voice exclaimed softly.

"Tanya, what's the VEM?" Rick asked, referring to the volcanic eruption magnitude. This couldn't be happening. What he had been denying for so long could turn out to be real.

"VEM is..." Tanya paused, not quite able to comprehend the number flashing in red in front of her. "VEM of magnitude eight."

"Harry, go get those seismometers ready for transport. Tanya, pack up the equipment we'll need. Mike, I want you to load the tools in the truck," Rick ordered, watching as his team scrambled to do their designated chores. "Mr. Jackson, I hope that you brought your hiking boots."

A couple of days later, Nyeran walked the trails with a park ranger at his side. Pausing to look at a dead tree, Nyeran realized that this tree, and all the other dead ones around it were kilometres away from the supposed caldera. "It's happening," he muttered to himself, lost in the memories of the last eruption he had lived through. A scream brought him out of his musings. The park ranger he had with him had just fallen into a newly opened steam vent. The ranger was killed even before the vent closed, and then the ground started to dance beneath Nyeran's feet as he watched steam vents open and close around him. Grabbing his radio, Nyeran quickly tuned it into the common channel that Rick's team was using. "Guys, I think that our anticipated volcanic activity is starting," he said.

"Copy that. We're packing what we can, and we're just starting to feel those tremors. How far away are you?" Mike asked over the channel.

"I'm too far away to be picked up by you guys. Just concentrate on getting yourselves out of there. I've got my own method of transportation," Nyeran said into the radio. Throwing the object to the side, he took off his duster and flew off in the general direction of the ranger's cabin that they were using. Upon hearing a thunderous boom, his eyes widened when he saw the column of volcanic ash erupting into the atmosphere. He could see a helicopter rapidly approaching the cabin as he got steadily closer. The helicopter, he could tell, could only hold one other person, other than the pilot, and there were three people remaining at the cabin, maybe four if the other ranger was still there. Arriving at the space over the cabin, he quickly decided to follow the pick-up truck that was leaving, the driver with his foot pressed down on the gas pedal as hard as he dared, despite the poor condition on the dirt road. Landing well in front of the vehicle, Nyeran waited as the occupants slowed down.

"Kyle, you're a mutant?" Tanya's voice sounded from the passenger side.

"I'm something completely different. Listen to me. I want you to drive down the road as fast as you can and then take a straight shot away from here, okay?" Nyeran said. "Well? What are you waiting for? Drive!"

They did as they were told, and not a moment too soon. As Nyeran took to the air once again as the truck left, another eruption occurred, and then he could hear a dull roar that quickly grew in volume. As he flew, the Immortal realized one thing.

He couldn't save everyone, but he would save as many as he could be warning the rest of the country about the true dangers about a super volcanic eruption.

Changing direction, Nyeran decided that he had to tell the President to have an emergency press conference and inform the public about the dangers and reassure everyone that rescue procedures would take place once it was safe for people to move in.

*Nyeran, you need to rest. You haven't been able to sleep much at night. Perhaps you are sensitive to the situation?* Lakesh said.

*I know, and maybe I am, but I still have to speak to Brad about this, and I doubt that I would be able to get a good signal now,* Nyeran replied.

*I agree that it is a wise choice, but promise me that you will rest once you have spoken to him?* Lakesh asked, worry echoing in his mind voice.

*I promise,* Nyeran agreed.

When the Immortal arrived at the White House, he noticed that the secret service men had their weapons out of their holsters and were being threatened by them, the guns being held in the air by some invisible force. Turning his icy gaze to the north, he noticed a man dressed in red and purple clothing, wearing a strange helmet with the same color patterns, his hand in the air.

"Can't I go with just one day of having peace and quiet in my life? Damn it!" Nyeran growled under his breath and drew a zatniki'tel from a special holster that Mitchell had designed for him. Raising his voice to be able to be heard over the screams, he shouted out. "I see you!" He startled the mutant, and as metal objects came flying at him, he didn't hesitate to fire the zat, downing the other man. Yanking a piece of metal from his foot, Nyeran landed and passed on what he needed Brad to say before he passed out.

Back at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, after sending every bit of alien technology to the Alpha site, Mitchell ordered the guards to allow civilians past the checkpoint. This plan had been devised in case of a super volcano eruption. They had decided to move all alien things to a storage facility off world so that they could house as many people as possible in the brig and other surrounding rooms on the base. On a sudden impulse, Mitchell ordered those with no immediate family in the area to go through the Stargate, taking with them all the FREDs at their disposal. It had also been arranged that people at the Alpha site would gate in food and water daily. Power would also be shut off in the lower levels that wouldn't be in use, to help power the Gate if need be, and naquadah generators would be on hand if they were needed at any time.

"Hey, Methos, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you about something," Mitchell called out when the Immortal walked past his open door.

"About what?" the Immortal asked, poking his head around the door frame.

"It's about Nyeran. What do you really know about him?" Mitchell replied as he gestured the other man inside his office, watching as the man known as Methos took a seat.

"Umm... let's see. If I'm right he used to be a farmer, a warrior and a leader, but I suppose what he would call the better part of his life so far would be when he rose through the ranks to become a General in the army, just in time for the Second World War. He saved a hell of a lot of lives back then, leading from the front, which wasn't the way that Generals were to lead back then," Methos replied.

"I see. Thanks for the information," Mitchell said and closed his door, grabbing his phone to make a call.

Nyeran woke up to a pounding head ache. Groaning, he got out of the bed that he was in and unsteadily walked to the nearest bathroom.

*I'll help you get rid of that headache, Nyeran,* Lakesh said, using his symbiotic abilities to rid his host of the pain.

*Thank you,* Nyeran told the symbiote. He looked out of the bathroom window and noticed the darkness outside. *I forgot how fast the ash travels in the atmosphere.*

"Ah, you're up. That's good news. And you've seen that big cloud, which isn't any good news for sure," Jack O'Neill, the clone of the late original, came in. "How are you and Junior doing?"

"Lakesh hates being called 'Junior', Jack. He's doing well, and so am I actually, besides still being dead tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week," Nyeran said and paused for a moment before he spoke up again. "Lakesh agrees with the fact that I should stay in bed for at least another week." Mentally, he was engaging a friendly banter with the symbiote.

"That sounds good to me," Jack quipped. "Though seeing as you've been asleep for almost that length of time should be a bad thing. You've been out for five days. In a couple more hours it would have been six. Anyways, the SGC wants you to contact them when you're ready. They have a job for you."

"Contact them using the hologram projector that Thor gave us a couple of years back?" Nyeran asked as he slipped on a shirt and his duster.

"Yup. Come on, down to Wilson's office we go," Jack mock sang as he led the way to the Oval Office.

The projector was quickly activated and both sides could see each other within minutes. Mitchell, Methos, Bolan and Sam were sitting at the SGC briefing table.

"Hello, Sam, Methos, Mitchell and Mr. Cooper. Sorry for the delay, but Lakesh decided to aid me in getting some sleep," Nyeran stated, earning a few chuckles from the briefing room. "Mini Jack told me that you have a job for me?"

"Yeah, we do. Nyeran, you've lived through the last eruption. Can you tell us how long it lasted?" Mitchell asked.

"There were no calendars back then, Mitchell, but the eruption lasted for maybe three weeks to a month or a month and a half. It took almost a decade for the atmosphere to clear up and warm the planet back up," Nyeran replied. "Let me guess. You want me to check it out and tell you all how it's doing?"

"That's right, that is, if it's okay with you, Nyeran," Sam said.

"I'll do it, but I want a hot meal ready for me when I get to the SGC after doing recon," Nyeran said and then both parties signed out.

Walking outside, Nyeran spread his wings and flew in a westerly direction, angling in so he could get as close as he could to the center of the eruption, intending to find out how bad it was this early in the game. When he arrived there, he noticed that the ash was thick, deciding to hightail it out of there as he avoided falling fiery rocks that sometimes blasted by him. Then he was falling, his wing on fire and the pain a white hot sensation at the edge of his senses. Landing hard on the ash-covered ground, he quickly extinguished the flames by rolling around, knowing that he would have to walk until his wing healed enough so that he could fly out of there.

Days later, he stumbled across a family. Everyone was dead, he saw, but then he heard something miraculous; a tiny whimper coming from under the body of the woman. Moving the body, he picked up the baby from the depression that had been in the right place at the right time. He smiled at the little girl who was not much older than six months in order to get her to stay calm. She cooed at him, her tiny hand grabbing his offered finger.

"Come on, let's go home," Myeran told her, bundling her in his duster that he had strapped to his front. Spreading his wings, he took to the air once again, holding her close to his chest so that she wouldn't get cold.

He stumbled across the SGC's front gate and keyed the com link in the guards shack. "General? It's me I finally made it back. I need you to open the top level blast doors, or direct me to the emergency shafts, if you can," Nyeran spoke into the communications device after turning it on.

"You'll have to take the escape hatches, Nyeran. We can't get the door unlocked. There's an entrance a couple of feet away from the main entrance. It looks like a different stone pattern. Make your way down to the bottom level. We'll be there waiting for you," Mitchell replied after a moment, his voice coming through static.

"Thanks. I'll be down in a bit," Nyeran said. Cradling the baby, he made his way to the escape hatch that he realized that he knew nothing about. Once he got the door closed after squeezing his way in, he opened his wings slightly, knowing that if he slipped and fell while holding the baby that they wouldn't end up splattered on the floor. "We've got a long way to go, kid. Let's not waste any time."

Surprising himself, Nyeran made it to the bottom without incident. Opening the hatch from his side, he was confronted by a bunch of guns which were lowered when the SFs recognized who stood in front of them.

"Nyeran, I'm glad to see that you made it. So, what's the verdict," Mitchell said, his voice coming from the group that stood in front of the hatch door.

"Like I said when we had that meeting, it's still erupting and most likely to keep going for a little while yet. I flew a little too close to the main site and got the losing hand with a molten rock bomb. Methos is going to have to check out my wing and this baby that I found," Nyeran said, quickly adding to his mini speech when he knew that he was going to get some strange looks. "I picked her up when I ran across her family. They were all dead by the time that I got there, but she was still alive, hidden in a natural depression in the ground. Now, I don't know what her condition is; it's too dark outside to see how healthy she is."

"Alright then. Put your coat on. Simmons, click on your light so that he can see what he's doing." Mitchell ordered. He took the baby from the Immortal while Nyeran put on his duster that he had unravelled from the child and then quickly took her when she started to fuss in the arms of the man who was holding her in an uncomfortable manner.

"Hey, it's okay," Nyeran whispered to her, calming her down as they headed to infirmary. As he entered the room, he noticed Sam talking with a patient while Methos helped another bandage a rather nasty wound. "Adam! Sam! It's good to see you."

"Daniel!" Sam nearly shouted, using the name that she first knew him by. "How are you?"

"I'm not that fine. I got winged and I picked up a friend," Nyeran answered using a code that they used when they were out in the public. "Can you look after her for me?"

"Of course," Sam said, holding the baby while Methos checked Nyeran out in a private room.

A couple of months passed after the initial eruption and people were moving out of the complex as their houses were uncovered from the fallen ash and fixed in order to become habitable again. It was a long process, but eventually there were just a dozen or so families left living on the base whose homes were no longer habitable. They would stay there until the houses that would be built for them were finished.

It was a slightly cloudy day when Brad decided to pay the base a visit regarding a private meeting that he had held with Mitchell via the hologram link. He carried a bag that contained a couple of boxes that he would be handing out today.

"Brad, what brings you here?" Nyeran asked, dusting himself off and picked up a crying baby Anna.

"She's cute, Nyeran. I came here to help out, and Mitchell wanted to see me," Wilson answered and looked around. "I guess I'm kind of late. Pretty much everything is done." It was weird for a President of a nation to want to roll up his sleeves and work like he was a common man and not from such a high position.

"We're done for today. If we're out here too long, we risk inhaling too much ash and drowning," Nyeran said, putting Anna in her carrier and heading to the entrance in order to get something to drink and to feed Anna before putting her down for her nap.

"Good. Meet me in the embarkation room in a couple of hours, all right?" Brad asked, receiving a nod of consent.

Later, when Nyeran entered the Gate room, he was surprised to hear Mitchell speak out loud. "I'm stepping down from the General's position. I've spoken with the President about the new head of the SGC, and he agrees with my choice," Mitchell said.

Stepping up to the podium, Brad waved Nyeran forward. "I present to you, your new General of the SGC. General Nyeran, step up!" Wilson commanded. "Nyeran, I give you back your career as a General. Do this country proud son!" He said as he pinned on the stars on Nyeran's casual shirt.

Grinning, Nyeran accepted his position as new head of the base. "I hope that this means that I can still be a pain in the ass for the archaeology staff," he said, earning groans of amusement from the people he was referring to.

Hey people. I'm so sorry for the long update, but I've been so busy. I'm looking for a job and helping around the house, so don't expect regular updates for a while. I'll get the next two chapters out whenever I can.

I'm sure that people have noticed that there are many characters that don't match up with the Stargate or Highlander franchises. I've used other characters from some of my favourite shows or books. I've used Stargate, Highlander, Dukes of Hazzard, Mack Bolan from the books by Don Pendleton, X-men and there will be characters from a few other shows in the last two chapters, along with characters that I've created.

As a side note, I'm sure that some of you are wondering what I meant by the drowning when inhaling too much volcanic ash. It is a sad way to go. When you inhale the ash, it builds up in your lungs and mixes with the fluids in your body, creating a sort of cement. It could build up so much that you could drown, and that is why you spend as little time in the ash as you possibly can.

Next time on Immortal's Legacy, we jump forward in time about three thousand years to where Nyeran has a problem with the fact that someone is hunting Immortals and using their Quickening to power their weapons and stuff and he sends most of the Immortals that live on base to a planet that has been designated I-Alpha site. After this chapter is posted, the final chapter will be typed and posted. Once that is done, I'll figure out which story I will type up, since I write them out on paper first (Don't worry, for you who really care about the environment, I recycle).


	4. Chapter 4

Immortal's Legacy

Sitting at his desk, Nyeran sighed, his head slumping down as he realized that there would always be Immortals on Earth, no matter what he did to protect them from any type of harm. As much as he hated to admit it to either himself or others, he needed a volunteer to direct the fledglings through the gate. Feeling a slight buzz, he looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

"Nyeran, there's someone who volunteered to stay behind and gate the fledglings to the Unas home world. He's a young man who lost everything to the Nietzcheans when they invaded," Sam said.

"If he really wants to do that, show him the coordinates so he'll know where to send the others," Nyeran told her. "The spell we placed a couple of years ago will hold for a long time. And it's time we left." As Sam called for all the Immortals leaving for a new home to gather on the bottom level, Nyeran left the office. He ran into Mack Bolan, who was making his way up to the office with some news. "Striker, have all the FREDs gone through the Gate, including our weapons?"

"Yeah, the last one went through about half an hour ago," the man said, his black hair absorbing all of the light instead of reflecting it and his blue eyes gleamed with both compassion and danger, a combination that was deadly for his enemies and comforting for the ones he saved.

"Good. I'm going through the Stargate first. I'm leaving you to control the others so that they won't go into a full blown panic when it activates. They have never seen anything like that before, and they will be scared," Nyeran said, making his way through the concrete halls of the SGC that held so many memories for him, both good and bad. "Logan's there, but he can't communicate with the Unas very well, though he can understand what Shadow and his tribe say, even though he can't mind speak."

Bolan's head bowed, Lakesh taking over. The symbiote had changed hosts after Yellowstone's super volcano had erupted. "Speaking of which, Nyeran, there's a crowd in the embarkation room all ready," the symbiote said before retreating and allowing Bolan complete control of his body.

Once everyone was assembled in the Gate room, Nyeran stood at the bottom of the ramp which led up to the Stargate. "Brothers, sisters, I know that you are wondering why you are here. The Nietzcheans have found a way to extract our Quickenings and use them to fuel their generators," Nyeran allowed the angry murmurings to die down before continuing his mini speech. "But, you are all going to a better place. We will be stepping through this device behind me to another planet, where you will live without wondering if you will be the next captured Immortal on earth, while others who will eventually make their way here will be transported at the end of every six months. I will go first and smooth things over on the other side. Sam, start dialling."

The splash of the event horizon startled all who weren't accustomed to the activated Stargate. Walking up the ramp, Nyeran stepped through without a second thought. On the other side was a lush forest, and he was encountered by strange lizard men that walked on two legs and huge dog-like creatures, the largest coloured black instead of the normal grey-brown speckling of the others. 'Shadow, have your tribe pull a fade; we have incoming friendlies,' he said, keeping on ear on shadow's mind talk while he spoke to the Unas. Soon, the only ones standing in the clearing were Nyeran, the Unas leader and Shadow, ready to welcome the Immortals to their new world.

A few years later, Nyeran watched as Bolan instructed the fledglings on how to use staff weapons and the zats. They had been introduced to all of the allies of the Tau'ri and were now learning the ways of a cosmic warrior. He freed his sword when he heard the Stargate activate. Jumping on Shadow's back, who had been laying in the nearby shade, he didn't look back as the creature ran to the clearing. He knew that Bolan would get the fledglings to the others and have the Asguard beam them up if it came to a fight. When he got there, there was nothing and the Stargate was inactive.

'It must have been a malfunction,' Nyeran mused over the link that he shared with Shadow and his pack.

"But there is something else. Look up, Nyeran. There is a type of craft in the atmosphere,' Shadow replied.

Following the dog creature's advice, Nyeran looked up and noticed a strange glider that didn't look like the ones that the Jaffa used and watched as it crashed nearby. At the crash site, Nyeran gazed in shock. He hoped that this wasn't a Nietzchean sitting in the cockpit. Opening the hatch, his shock turned to relief when he saw a human man suffering from what looked like a concussion and a broken leg.

'Shadow, help me get him to the others. Methos and Sam can heal him,' Nyeran said, carrying the hurt stranger onto the animal's back and getting on himself, taking off to find the Immortal healer when he heard once again the telltale sounds of a ship entering the planets' atmosphere and landing somewhat softly instead of crashing. Arriving at the cave where the Immortals went to stay when there were strangers on the planet, as a safety measure, he explained to Methos what had happened when he heard Shadow's mate call out to him, explaining that the Stargate had once again activated and strange hairy monsters were exiting the wormhole and also to inform him that people had disembarked from the second ship and were now engaging the creatures. "Logan, meet me at the Gate clearing. Sam, Methos, get these fledglings to the beaming area. Bolan, you and your force hop on a tribe member and let's go."

Beka Valentine nearly screamed out loud in frustration and anger. The magog had found this planet, and the strangest thing that she had ever seen was that they were coming out of this watery substance that was standing vertically and surrounded by a stone ring. "Rhade, how's it going?"

"The same as usual; lousy!" the Nietzchean replied, cocking his head as he listened intently to something that only he could hear at the moment. "We have something; several of them actually, headed this way."

Raising their voices, the Immortal fighting force held their swords and other various weapons bladed weapons above their heads and cried out battle cries from several various timelines. But it was Nyeran's command shouted at parade ground decibels that spurred all of them into action, including Logan, who had arrived shortly before the Immortals had. "Attack!" the oldest of the race shouted.

Once all of the magog were destroyed, Nyeran got off of Shadow, sheathing his sword, and walked slowly over to the group, who were now joined by a dark-haired woman and a man who looked like a young child. "You come for the one who crashed here, do you not?" Nyeran asked, though he already knew the answer, and he received nods from all of them. "Striker shall lead you to him."

"Nyeran! The Gate's dialling again!" an Immortal shouted as said device started to dial in, the inner ring spinning.

"Go, the Asguard will beam you up. Shadow, have your tribe beamed up as well, but can you bring me the injured one?" Nyeran ordered, mentally communicating with the dog creature as he jumped to the dial home device and punched in seven coordinates faster than he had ever done so in his life. "This is Immortal leader to home." He said into a radio that he pulled out of a pocket.

"Hello, Immortal leader. What's wrong?" a deep voice came over the open line of communications.

"We had possible incoming enemies, and we needed to stop them from dialling in, so I dialled out," Nyeran replied into the radio and keeping an eye on the strangers that were behind him. "If there are any fledglings there, keep them on the base. This planet isn't safe for us anymore. Thor will send you the coordinates of the new planet we will be at for future use when we get to the base and will beam up the others to bring them there. Immortal leader, out."

"We copy. Out," the voice said before the Gate shut down.

Turning back to the group behind him, the Immortal introduced himself. "My name is Nyeran, and I am the leader of the Immortal fighting force," he said, mentally talking to Shadow and asking him where he was.

'Almost there, Nyeran,' came the answer.

Taking it upon herself, the dark-haired woman stepped forward and introduced her group. "I am the avatar of the Commonwealth star ship, the Andromeda Ascendant. They are members of my crew; Beka Valentine, Sheamus Harper and Telechimus Rhade, respectively," the woman said.

"Nietzchean!"Nyeran hissed angrily when he caught sight of the alien. 'Shadow, there's one of the enemy here on the planet!' He spoke mentally while drawing his sword from where he had stashed it.

'I'm here,' Shadow said.

'Leave the body here with them. We're going hunting,' Nyeran growled in his mind. He knew that the avatar knew that his anger was directed at her teammate, and that she would try to protect him, but he had to hunt him down, to protect the others.

Realizing that this Nyeran person would dare to attack Rhade, Rommie moved to intercept him when she heard a menacing growl coming from the forest behind her. "Rhade, run!" she shouted at her teammate, ducking just in time as the large black dog-like creature jumped over her head. She hid her surprise when Nyeran swung himself up on the back of the animal with ease after dumping the body that belonged to her captain and chased the Nietzchean down. "Beka, Harper, get Dylan on the Maru and wait for us to return." Rommie took off after them, her internal sensors picking up a radio transmission coming from an unknown location.

"Immortal leader, this is Sam. Where are you? Thor is ready to beam you and Shadow up onto the Atlanta," a woman's voice said.

"I'm currently chasing a Nietzchean, Sam. I've got to kill him before he tells the rest of those bastards where we are so that they won't drain us all of our Quickenings." Nyeran responded.

Wondering what in Hell a Quickening was, Rommie soon caught up to the dog animal and threw Nyeran off of Shadow, not realizing the force that she used to do so. When she checked her foe, she noticed that she had broken his neck and spine in multiple places with the throw. That's when she had her first good look at him. "Gabriel?" she asked herself, thinking of the avatar of the Balance of Judgement, the one thing that she had thought that she had loved before he had been destroyed. Getting up from where she had crouched down, she called Rhade on the com link. "Rhade, get back to the Maru. You're safe now." She told him, hiding her emotions.

"Understood," Rhade replied.

"I've heard in circles that the Nietzcheans on earth have found a way to harvest energy from what they refer to as the living dead, but I always thought that it was a rumour, and not the truth," Rhade said.

"Zombies?"

"No, I guess, as the leader said, Immortals, though I've never heard of such a race," Rhade answered.

"Immortals are right," Nyeran announced, getting up from his sprawled position on the ground, where he had died. "Are you not part of the invasive force from Earth, the ones that enslaved us all?"

"No, we're not. We are members of the Systems Commonwealth," Rommie answered, amazed to see the man get up from a wound that would have been fatal to any other being, had she known what Nyeran was.

"All right, then. I have never heard of this Systems Commonwealth that you speak of. Perhaps one of the allies of the Tau'ri have heard of you; the Asguard, more than likely," Nyeran said, fingering his radio in order to turn it on. "Thor, this is Nyeran. I need to know if you have heard of a race of being that make up a party known as the Systems Commonwealth. Are they good people?"

"Indeed, I have heard of the Systems Commonwealth. They are well known among the Asguard, and fight on the side of good, much like you and your fighters. Bring them up to the Atlanta when you can get to the other ship," Thor's voice came over the communications device, the alien voice betraying absolutely no emotion, as was the distinguishing characteristics of his species.

'Shadow, Thor says that these new people are friends. We are to bring them up to the Atlanta,' Nyeran mind spoke to the tribe leader.

'Then we shall do as he says,' Shadow replied.

Parking the Eureka Maru in one of the largest hanger bays that was located on the Atlanta, Nyeran and Shadow led the way to the transport rings, an Immortal punching in the code that would take them to the medical deck. Once there, they handed the injured Captain Dylan Hunt over to Sam and Methos before punching in another code that represented the command deck.

"When we get back there, he should be completely awake and healed," Nyeran explained to the small group that followed him.

Thor stood at the command modules for the ship when Nyeran led the Commonwealth trio into the room, commanding the ship and adjusting the hyperspace drives. "I have heard of these three, and of their deeds. Nyeran, you may call off Shadow; they are respected members of the Commonwealth for their aid in trying to destroy the magog world ship," the little grey alien said. He pulled up images on the large viewing screen that was mounted on the wall in front of him. "The world ship consists of at least twenty worlds held together, though, perhaps its number had grown, and is fuelled by a synthetic sun that gathers the element hydrogen where ever it goes. The magog are these creatures, something that Loki would like to examine for himself, and they are the same kind that attack the planet that you had chosen as your temporary home world."

"Thor, can you enhance the closest link and adjust the color?" Nyeran asked. His face darkened in anger when he realized that what he had feared for so long was real. "That's the Ori's symbol! Those bastards are still around! And I thought that we had killed them off long ago." He snarled and stalked off, anger radiating from his movements, prompting any Immortal to get out of the way.

Entering his quarters, Nyeran lit a few candles and sat on the ground, his legs crossed Indian style, ignoring the cool feeling of the floor seeping through his pants. His eyes closed as he mentally sought out the one being he was looking for. "Oma, appear to me. You have the answers I have for my questions."

A glow emitted from the space in front of him, revealing a woman with red hair, the rest of her body hidden form the glow that she gave off. "Greetings, Nyeran. For what have you called me for?"

"Are you aware that Ori haven't truly been destroyed, or that they have sided with these creatures, the magog? Or even that they cheated the rules, again, might I add?" Nyeran demanded.

"Awareness is known by all, even though most do not know much about it," a cryptic sentence answered him.

"That must be a yes. If they can do something like that, why can't you?" Nyeran asked, getting to his feet as he really didn't want to look at the ascended being from the floor anymore.

Instead of answering, Oma placed her hand on Nyeran's head. The blinding pain that followed made him scream out loud, and, luckily, he was able to block it from the link that he shared with other Immortals in time. He could hear Oma over the sounds of his blood drumming loudly in his ears and his own screams, even though her voice was no louder than a softly spoken whisper.

"Face the dark one and you shall see what needs to be done and what needs to be," Oma said and disappeared, leaving Nyeran curled on the floor, clutching his head as Shadow clawed at the door, the dog-like creature's growl echoing like a rumbling train, mixing with Nyeran's screams, like some strange music mix. The door then hissed opened on its own accord, allowing Shadow inside. He saw Nyeran lying on the floor, screaming in pain that even had Shadow cringing from it and he rushed over, manoeuvring the Immortal onto his back. Tearing over to the ring station, he waited as patiently as he could as an Immortal keyed in the correct level after noting that the oldest of their kind was now dead to the world, though his face was lined with pain.

Sam had just put the Goa'uld healing hand device away after using it on the only injured human in the medical wing when Shadow ran in as if the hounds of hell were on his tail. "Methos, I think that Nyeran's hurt!" she called out, helping to put the man on an examination table.

"What's wrong with him?" Methos asked to anyone in general, his question answered by Shadow when the creature pointed his nose at Nyeran's head. "Okay then. I'll activate the scanners."

The holographic image showed nothing out of the ordinary, but the people in the infirmary kept a close eye on Nyeran as he slept, especially Sam, who sat by his side, thinking back to better times when they were a team exploring other planets or when they had their team nights at their places off base.

Beka, Rhade, Harper and Rommie walked into the infirmary shortly after and checked in on Dylan, who was now awake.

"Who do I have to thank for getting me out of my slip fighter?" the Captain of the Andromeda Ascendant asked out loud.

"A man named Nyeran. At the moment, he's unconscious... wait, he just woke up. It looks like you'll be able to thank him yourself very soon," Rommie answered the question, her hearing listening in as the bustle nearby increased slightly.

After exchanging a couple of words of thanks, Nyeran walked over to the rings and from there over to the bridge. "Thor, where are we?" he asked out loud, not even looking up for the little grey alien to see if he was there.

"Thor left to congregate with the other Asguard. We've stopped so that Bo and a couple of others can slave together a better hyperspace engine and connect the Andromeda's systems to the Atlanta," Logan replied. The mutant's hair was the same as it had been when the two had met a thousand years ago; messy and spiked into two peaks, though the man had aged a bit, proof that the mutant wasn't a true Immortal. "Then, after that, we're heading to Commonwealth central."

"Thanks for the info," Nyeran answered.

Hours later, they pulled out of hyperspace and approached a nearby planet, where Thor beamed them down to the High Council's chamber. It was dark in the room, the only light source illuminating the people sitting in fancy chairs that were positioned in a circle, giving the area a mysterious feel to it.

"Ah, Thor. How good to see you again. Captain Hunt, I see that you have found some new friends," a Triumvirate said, standing up from her seat, where she was in front of them. "We could always use new allies."

"At least she didn't say 'we're peaceful explorers,'" Nyeran softly whispered to Sam, quoting his old 'we come in peace' speech that he used when the Stargate was in full swing for its first decade of use since its burial in ancient Egypt, or its discovery back in 1928 by Catherine Langford's father.

Sam giggled slightly at the memory.

"If Thor told us you were good people, then it's only right that our allies, as well as ourselves, ally with you," Nyeran said out loud. "We have interesting stories to tell you, if you wouldn't want to experience it yourselves, that is."

"Good. The council is prepared in the chambers. Follow me," the Triumvirate said, leading the way to an enormous room.

Mentally telling Shadow to stay in the shadows, Nyeran patiently waited as the Triumvirate finished calling forth the attention of the others gathered in the chambers. Then he was beckoned forth and Nyeran launched into a different version of the speech that he had given to his friends at the SGC when he had regained consciousness after he had received his wings.

"My tribe, my people, are unique. We are called Immortals, and we cannot die unless someone takes our heads from our bodies. We came from Earth, but fled through a device created by an ancient people who originated from the Pegasus Galaxy, and they were called the Ancients. This device is called a Stargate, which links to other planets by use of a semi-stable wormhole. The Nietzcheans on Earth have found us out and have fashioned a way to drain us of our life force, our Quickenings, as we call it. My name is Nyeran, and I have been around for over thirteen thousand years," the oldest Immortal said, ignoring the looks he received from the Councilmen. "Behind me are representatives of my race. Samantha Carter, still the ever brilliant astrophysicist of the Tau'ri. This is Methos, who is our resident healer for any being who needs our help. Mack 'Striker' Bolan and Logan Wolverine, who are our war generals, and trainers when we are at peace, and last, but not least, two of our allies, whom we have lived with since leaving Earth; Chanda and Shadow."

The gasps that were let loose from everyone were of the awe and fear variety when both Chanda and Shadow came forth, and they echoed for a few moments before dying down. As Nyeran was about to speak up once more, the hair on his neck stood up on end, the energy tingling down his spine in a way that left him wanted to wash himself to be rid of the feeling. A quick glance to his friends told him that they could feel the energies as well. Unfortunately, it was a very familiar energy, bringing up a memory that he preferred to keep hidden in the depths of his mind.

"Ori!" he growled softly.

That spurred everyone into action. Sam pulled the Triumvirate that had introduced them aside to explain what was going on in a low tone while Methos and Bolan pulled their blades and their zats from within their coats. Logan, on the other hand, stood near Shadow with his claws free from their flesh sheaths and at the ready.

Shrugging out of his duster and taking off his shirt, Nyeran spread his wings and flew up as close as he dared to the concentration of energy, circling it cautiously, ignoring the gasps that he could hear from the people below him.

Almost immediately, a molten figure appeared before him where the concentration was strongest, but know it was stronger still now that the figure had appeared there. The council screamed out loud in fear and Nyeran could barely hear that the representatives were shouting a single word or two in common.

"The Abyss!" they shouted as they tried to get as far away as they could from the being that seemed like it was really made out of molten metal or lava.

"No matter what form you take or what your beliefs are, I know who you are and that you are the enemy. This time, you have no priors to help you spread your evil," Nyeran snarled as he hefted his sword and speared directly at the figure. He skewered the thing through its middle, but a blast of energy knocked him out.

When the sounds of the explosion died away, Sam realized that Nyeran was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the strange being that had appeared in front of him. "Nyeran!" She cried out, hoping to see him pop up from some random nook or cranny and scare her and say something that would earn him a hit to the head.

"Member of the Council, I fear that we have a problem. The Abyss has taken the one person who can make himself more powerful, should he make him convert or a vessel. We must act now to prevent it," the Triumvirate said.

When Nyeran came to, he realized that he was being held in place to a wall by some kind of slime. Angered at the thought of letting himself be captured, the Immortal swore vehemently. He soon had to block out the sounds of whispers telling him that the Ori were hallowed, knowing that if he listened to them, he would fall under their influence, and he had no intentions of bowing to them. Blocking his mind from the whispers, Nyeran immersed himself in his memories, starting from the very beginning of his life.

Hours later, he re-emerged from his long trip down memory lane, and he shouted to the voices that were no longer whispering, but screaming at him. "I'll never follow the path of the Ori! So quit playing games and come out and face me personally!" he yelled, twisting in his bonds. "I will destroy you!"

As if to answer his sworn oath, Nyeran felt the ground tremble, and then he felt something slid down his back and drill ever so slowly into his body. He knew that he would have been tortured if he refused to submit, and he didn't think about changing his mind. Another object entered his body, this time striking a nerve and severing it. Nyeran screamed like the damned in hell as white hot pain flooded his system, and echoing through the link before he could close it off.

Exiting hyperspace over Chulak, Sam radioed her message. "Jaffa rebels, this is Sam of the Tau'ri on the Asguard vessel, Atlanta. I wish to speak to Mah'tak," she said, hailing a mother ship that resided above the planet's atmosphere.

"Sam of the Tau'ri, welcome," a deep voice came over the communications set up. "What news do you bring us?"

"Mah'tak, we need your help. The Ori are back. I don't need to remind you that a thousand years ago they attacked Chulak, killing many of your people. But we have another pressing matter that is more urgent that the return of the Ori," Sam said.

"What could be worse?" Mah'tak asked.

"They have captured Nyeran. We fear that they would abuse his powers to get to us and become strong and indestructible. Worst case scenario is that they take him as a host," Sam answered

"Indeed, that is most pressing. What may the Jaffa do to help you?" Mah'tak demanded, his voice hard.

"Attack them with us. We have allied with the enemy of the Ori, who they know as the Abyss, and they nearly destroyed them not all that long ago. They failed by a margin of perhaps fifteen percent. I believe that we could provide the rest of the firepower needed with our gliders and F-302s and our last remaining F-303. What do you say? Will you help us finally defeat the Ori?" Sam asked.

"We will aid you," Mah'tak said. "Give me a day to rally our fighters and we will follow you into battle."

"Understood. We'll be waiting for you," Sam signed off.

"The avatar of the Andromeda has given me the last known location of the world ship. When we arrive there, I believe that I may be able to track them to their present location," Thor said as he entered the command deck with Shadow and Bolan following him, including a few members of the Andromeda Ascendant's crew and two old friends of Nyeran's: Amanda Montrose and Nick Wolfe.

"We have the list for who's flying an F-302 and who are manning the 303," Wolfe clicked on a module, revealing a well organized list, complete with each person's strong and weak points. He paused and grabbed an object that Amanda suddenly held in her hand. "Keep your pocket-picking hands to yourself!" The former cop growled.

"Fine!" the woman exclaimed, her eyes wide in fake indignation and her hand dropping the watch back to its proper owner. "But, really, darling, how can I practice? My tools of the trade are very useful, as you very well know."

"After we get Nyeran back, we'll set up a situation for you in one of the game chairs," Sam offered.

That seemed to make her happy, until every Immortal on the Command deck grabbed their ribs as fire lanced up and down their nerves.

"What the hell is going on?" Dylan asked, shocked as video feeds showed that every Immortal on board the ship was on the ground, some screaming in pain, or twitching like they were having a seizure.

"They are all connected to Nyeran. He is the literal father of this race, and so every time he feels great pain, so do all of his children, provided that he cannot shut down the link he shares with every Immortal in time," Thor said, not all that unnerved at the sight as he had seen it before. "I have been told of a similar incident that happened on Earth a millennium ago. Nyeran had been captured by a group called the Trust, and they wanted to know how Nyeran's Quickening worked. Naturally, he did not tell them, so he was tortured with so much cruelty that each and every Immortal felt the pain, and then he had been buried alive. His biological daughter, a mutant with the power over the elements, found him and killed those involved in the temporary death of her father."

"Amazing. And here I thought knowing that Trance relocated us all to Tarn Vedra was extraordinary," Dylan murmured.

Large eyes blinking, Thor shrugged off what the Tau'ri had said. He had no idea what the man was talking about and he was certainly not aiming to ask and find out.

A day later, Mah'tak and his fighting force were ready to leave. The plan was simple: get all of the largest ships in the makeshift fleet to directly attack the world ship and have the 302s and gliders make strafing runs while a cloaked cargo ship made its way to the artificial sun and drop a couple of Naquadriah bombs in it. They made it to the location in time and immediately began firing on the ship after Thor had traced it to its current location.

"Squadrons ready!" Bolan shouted, watching as a hundred Immortals made their final checks on their instruments before the launch. "Go!"

The 302 hybrid gliders rushed out of the hangers that they had been sitting in, following the Goa'uld gliders as they split into sparse groups so as to minimize their chances of becoming targets.

"Fire at will," Logan ordered, sitting on the commanders' chair of the F-303.

"Missiles one through forty, firing," Rommie informed her captain.

"Fire weapons," Mah'tak said, watching as the energy blasts smashed into a link, completely destroying it.

"Weapons system discharge," Thor said in a monotonous voice.

"Continue firing. We're getting somewhere!" Sam almost shouted across the channel that connected all the ships.

"The al'kesh has almost reached the artificial sun of the ship," Thor replied, reading the information that scrolled across his screen in his native language. "It will drop the bombs in thirty seconds...twenty seconds...ten seconds...five seconds..."

The explosion was beautiful, as it signalled the death of a great enemy. The sun was completely extinguished; the machine that was used to collect hydrogen and fuel was forever destroyed. Debris as small as a nanometre and as large as a hyper drive engine littered the system after the explosion.

The forces were shaken from the explosion. The gliders and F-302s had made it to their respective hangars before the explosion had occurred, and reinforced shields had protected them from a violent death.

Hiding her tears, Sam started scanning the area for Nyeran's body signature. Each time she received a negative reading, she changed the portion of space she was looking in and started again. This time, when she looked down, she didn't bother to hide her smile. The ship's systems had located Nyeran's signature.

Radioing the al'kesh, she told the pilot where to go to pick up Nyeran. There were several anxious minutes as every Immortal held their breath in anticipation as they waited for the news, either good or bad.

"They have him!" Sam shouted out in happiness, causing the Immortals to cheer. Their leader had been found and was being brought back to them. Some started to randomly dance, some buried their faces in their hands and cried while others gave congratulatory pats on the backs and hugs.

Methos looked over Nyeran's body with a concerned eye. Both wings were broken, and he had several burns on his body, the minority of them healing. He had broken bones and areas of shredded skin so bad that the gleaming of white bone showed through the muscle. It would take a few sessions with the healing device to help his Quickening, but Nyeran would eventually heal.

Nyeran woke up to the sounds of birds chirping almost in his ear, it sounded like. Eyes opening blearily, he looked around, taking in the room he was in and how it was decorated. His tired mind couldn't remember what this planet was at the moment and he was sorely tempted to fall back asleep. He felt something shift in the bed, right beside him, the warmth of the body moving away to leave a small chill. Head turning carefully, he watched as Sam sat up, her face showing her surprise with the knowledge that he was awake.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey back. How are you?" Sam asked as she gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" Nyeran replied.

"We're at the Nox home world, since Methos thought that this would be better than the ship's infirmary for you to heal. You've been unconscious for a little more than four days, and during that time, we gave the addresses of all our allies' home worlds to the Systems Commonwealth. All of the Immortals decided that they would be okay to have as allies," Sam answered.

Before Nyeran could answer, Shadow ran in, followed by Nick.

"Shadow, please just give me back my book. Come on!" he pleaded.

'Shadow, drop it,' Nyeran mind spoke, keeping an eye on the black dog-like creature. 'What's possessed you?'

'Nothing had "possessed" me, as you put. No, I am happy as I just learned that my mate is expecting our first litter of pups,' Shadow answered, leaping up onto the bed and licking Nyeran's face. 'I am glad to see that you are awake, my friend.'

"Nyeran, it's good to see you finally awake. There's a surprise waiting outside for you," Nick Wolfe said.

"Okay. I'm coming. Just give me time to put my duster on and I'm coming out," Nyeran replied.

A few minutes later, Nyeran was lead outside, a blindfold covering his eyes. The Immortals gathered ignored the bulkiness of the wing braces that the duster hid from sight, instead concentrating their thoughts on his reaction. The blindfold was soon removed. Blinking to restore his vision, Nyeran smiled as the sight.

A white Arabian horse with beautiful sapphire blue eye stood in the middle of the clearing with the alien equivalent to rosebuds braided into her mane and tail.

"Happy birthday and awakening, Nyeran!" the assembled Immortals shouted out in unison.

"Where did you get her?" Nyeran asked, a hand lightly stroking the Arabian's face and velvety muzzle.

"We brought her, or rather her ancestors, from Earth before the Nietzcheans had arrived," Sam answered her husband's question before kissing him on the lips. "And there's another surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?" Nyeran asked.

"I'm pregnant with our child," Sam answered.

OMG! What a long chapter! I can't believe that this story is growing so fast. I thank the people who reviewed this fic, and I will eventually write up the next and final chapter of this story, sometime during this year, I hope. I look forward to finishing this story, and I will post a new story soon, as soon as I figure out which one I will post. I have many stories, and most are not finished, and are long works in progress, but I will finish them as soon as I can, and post them for your enjoyment.

Next time on Immortal's Legacy, which is the final chapter of this story, Nyeran heads back to Earth to free the humans from their Nietzchean oppressors and we delve a bit more into the history of one of the Immortals. And is Sam really pregnant? We all know Immortals are sterile, so what's going on? Read the final chapter to find out.

I'm also sorry to say that I screwed up on the last chapter. I really didn't explain my sources, and again I apologise. So, here we go. I got most of my information from a documentary special on the Discovery Channel called _Super Volcano_. I tried to remember all of the characters, but I obviously didn't. If you really don't understand that chapters' topic, I suggest that you download the show if you can and watch it. And yes, there is a volcano in Yellowstone National Park!


	5. Chapter 5

Immortal's Legacy

"Finally, no more braces!" Nyeran cheerfully said as he walked out of the infirmary on the Atlanta. "You are all looking at a free man."

Several nearby Immortals smiled and chuckled at their leader's antics. It had been only a full month ago when they had been given the worst scare of their lives. Nyeran had been aboard the magog world ship as a captive of the Ori when an Al'kesh had dropped a few Naquadah bombs into the artificial sun of the strange structure of the ship. But he had come out of it well and alive at the end of a couple of sessions with a Goa'uld healing device in order to help his Quickening heal his body.

"Are a couple of back flips in order, Nyeran?" someone called out, the sound indicating that they were doing their best to keep from laughing.

"No way! I just need a good sunny planet with a beach and an ocean to stretch my wings," Nyeran answered, winking conspiratorially, and then he sobered up. "Actually, I've been thinking. We should free Earth of the Nietzcheans, or at least 'Gate everyone to one of our allies home worlds, and I mean Immortal and mortal alike. I'm calling a meeting in the F-303 hangar tomorrow, so spread the word."

Nyeran walked to the command deck, fully intended on saving his home planet. He answered greetings that he received from other Immortals, stopping only to speak with the Unas leader, Chanda. They had yet to find a new home world for the lizard-like aliens, but Nyeran promised to find a planet for them.

Speaking quietly with Thor, the supreme commander of the Asgard and its fleet was Dylan Hunt, captain of the Commonwealth war ship, the Andromeda Ascendant. The Systems Commonwealth had become the most recent ally to the Tau'ri, or rather, to the Immortals and all of their allies.

"Ah, Nyeran. It is good to see you without your wing braces," Thor said in greeting when he noticed the oldest Immortal walk into the room.

"Yes, it is, although I think that trance really would have liked to see how our nano-bots could have worked on you," Dylan told the thirteen thousand year old man. Oddly enough, Trance couldn't see the future of the Immortal race, which annoyed her to no end for any length of time she thought about it. It was always a sight to see her in the infirmary cursing the race to the best of her abilities.

"There's always another time to try them, and it may be coming soon enough. Thor, have you and your people considered my plan and talked it over?" Nyeran asked the little grey alien, the actual basis of all abduction theories on Earth.

"We have, Nyeran, and most of my people do not believe that we can do it," the small alien replied.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Dylan inquired.

"Nyeran has come up with a plan to rid Earth of all the Nietzcheans, or to free the people. He wishes to either destroy them or to utilize the Stargate to send the Tau'ri elsewhere, and to safety," Thor explained, blinking his large, dark eyes as he spoke.

"All Immortals will be gathered in the F-303 hangar bay tomorrow. I want to know what they think of this idea," Nyeran said, and left the command deck.

As every single Immortal, including one mutant and the crew of the Andromeda, gathered, Nyeran looked out silently at the sea of faces. Those faces were of the brave, those who had faced death and destruction and emerged from it relatively safe. They were the battle-hardened warriors of the Tau'ri, and only they could pull this stunt off.

Samantha Carter stood beside him, dressed simply in a long dress. Even though she was one of the older Immortals, she was still young, only three thousand years old, but she had been given a special place in each Immortal's heart and soul. No one knew anything about Immortal pregnancies, mostly since everyone thought Immortal's were sterile, but Nyeran had proved the exception. Before Sam had become Immortal, he had fathered a child on Earth. Some speculated that he had matured in Immortal years, and was able to bypass the sterilization of Immortals and impregnate his mate.

"I know that some of you are well aware of why I have called you here. I'll explain for the benefit of the others. As you all know, the Nietzcheans still have a strong hold on Earth, and refuse to give it up. Others like us can't go through the Stargate because we have no place to 'gate them to, even though the spell that we placed there is still active, the same one that brought you all to Cheyenne when you passed close to the town. I have decided during my last session with the healing device that Earth must be freed, or we must 'gate every mortal and Immortal to one of our allies home worlds, and then to a vacant world, and some of you may decide to go to Atlantis and stay with the few Immortals who reside there, including General John Sheppard," Nyeran said, his voice carrying well throughout the hangar. "You may just want to go there to teach what you can to the natives of the Pegasus Galaxy, or to simply protect the base. I have decided to save Earth, my home world. What do you say? Will you save the planet that you were born on? Where you grew up? Or will you let the enemy keep their prize and use other like us like slaves or power sources?"

A deafening roar from everyone assembled could be heard through the entire ship, echoing and re-echoing in the hangar. The Immortals chanted, some in their native languages as they shouted out pretty much the same thing. "Save the Earth! Save the Earth! Destroy the Nietzcheans!" they yelled.

Nyeran pumped his fist into the air, like his favourite sports team had won the final game of the series. "We can and will do this! We will beat the enemy back to their place of origin! No longer will the Tau'ri bow down to false Gods or slavers! We will fight!" he bellowed over the din.

Mack Bolan, host to the Tok'ra symbiote, Lakesh, smiled. He would finally be able to put his ghosts to rest, he thought, as he headed to his quarters, and his personal armoury. He grabbed a bag and threw in a couple of favourite hand guns, a .44 Magnum, commonly known three thousand years ago as the Desert Eagle, and a Beretta 93-R. He loaded many magazines in the bag, and proceeded to place more weapons inside it.

"You really are going back to war," Nyeran's voice stated from out of the blue.

"I have ghosts to deal with back home," Bolan answered.

"I know about your wars, Striker. The President filled me in and let me read your entire dossier. It made for a good bed-time story," Nyeran said. "To use one of your terms, we will bring the rain onto these bastards. The Nietzcheans will not stay around for very long after we're done with them."

"And that is what I want, but they took her, and that was the last straw. I vowed to get her back," Bolan said while closing the bag, letting it stay on his bed for now.

"She may still be alive, Striker. And, if her Immortality is gone, I may be able to revive it. She won't be lost to you for much longer," Nyeran told the warrior and left, leaving Bolan to stare at the open doorway.

"I will get you back, Barbara," he whispered to the silent confines of his room, ignoring his blurring vision.

Sam watched as Nyeran swung a fist at the punching bag. His anger and frustration was evident to anyone who knew him well enough, and it had scared off all of the younger Immortals from the gym. "Nyeran, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm the cause of all of this. I should have stayed on Earth and fought the Nietzcheans. I knew that they were bad news the moment I laid eyes on them, and they arrived so soon after the Magog invasion. No one would listen to me back then. Everyone thought that they were humanity's saviours, and look what's happening to them!" he shouted.

"We will fix this problem. Don't worry about it so much," Sam gently said, hugging Nyeran's body to hers.

The sole surviving F-303 made it back to Earth within four days, with the Andromeda accompanying the Tau'ri vessel. They were not challenged by the Nietzcheans, which turned out to be a blessing. Thanks to Bolan, they found a spot by the Blue Ridge Mountains that was deemed safe and deserted enough to attempt a landing.

"This place was my old headquarters when I was busy killing off drug lords and other such leeches. There's an armoury underneath the farmhouse, and my best guess is that they hid our combat chopper in the barn," the warrior explained.

Once the F-303 had landed, Bolan led the way, his pistols extended. Silently, he made his way to the run down barn and opened a set of doors that desperately needed oiling. There, standing in all of her glory, was Dragon Slayer. The once fearsome combat chopper sat in the dark, looking forlorn and covered in age old dust. Satisfied that the chopper appeared in good condition, Bolan walked over to the farmhouse and manually pried the door opened seeing as the security system had died while keeping the door locked. A small portable generator gave the elevator power to bring the small group to the lower levels with a security code. When the doors slid open, they were greeted by darkness that was only broken by the beams of flashlights. Using his memories and the lights provided by the other Immortals, the warrior carefully made his way to the armoury, once again punching in a code after a generator had been wired in to give the system power.

"There's enough guns and munitions in here to make a serious dent in the Nietzcheans forces," Bolan stated, ignoring all of the slack-jawed looks around him as his fellow Immortals got a good look at what was inside of the room as the lights flickered weakly to life, some dying right on the spot. "Some of these weapons have been modified by a friend of mine when he was still alive. There are packets of C-4, grenades of any type, Adamsite gas, and a hell of a lot more."

"We'll bring all of this up to the ship. Do you have any rockets and other stuff for your chopper?" Nyeran asked.

"They should probably be in the barn," came the answer from deeper inside the armoury as Bolan organized the weapons.

"Let's get going, then," Nyeran said, and grabbed his radio. "Do our radios work down here?"

"I wouldn't think so. Remember, the most brilliant people worked here for a long time to prevent terrorism, or avenge those who had died from their attacks, and Bear and his team of computer experts made sure that when this place was constructed that only the best materials were used to prevent radio signals, unless the right frequency was used, and that might have changed since I left before they died. Maybe Sam can have a look around later and see if she could get all of this equipment back in working order," Bolan replied, remembering all of the mortal people he called his friends three thousand years ago. "I'll go up to the surface and radio for help to come and bring all of the weapons on board. I'll go and scrounge up Dragon Slayer's weapons and have a couple of others bring them up to the ship while I fly her over to an empty bay."

Many hours later and a lot of labour, the location had been emptied of all of the weapons and munitions.

"Stores are overflowing, and we have weapons in the corridors," a century old Immortal reported to his leader and war general.

"Tell Logan to make his way to Cheyenne Mountain to pick up the others. I'm taking Shadow and another member of his tribe with Striker and I to round up any Immortals on this continent, and we'll start ground recon," Nyeran ordered, mentally speaking to Shadow, and telling him to select a member of his tribe and to meet them on the ground.

'I'm coming,' Shadow replied, and soon enough, the two dogs were letting the Immortals on their backs before taking off.

The two Immortals made it to what was once Washington D.C. a few days later. They received startled glances from when mortals noticed them and their companions walking through the streets of the once beautiful city. The few Nietzcheans they encountered were killed, and a zat was used to get rid of the remains.

"Damn it. How are we going to find their outpost?" Bolan growled angrily one day.

"I don't think that we'll be able to find it on our own," Nyeran said and switched languages to Arabic. "Nietzcheans have been following us since yesterday."

"We'll duck into that copse of trees and take one prisoner," Bolan replied in the same language.

Nyeran nodded. "I'll go high and you go low," he said and casually urged Shadow and his tribe mate, Anlim, to the trees. Taking off his duster and shirt, Nyeran spread his wings and drew his gun and his zat, as Bolan had donated a Desert Eagle to him before they had left the F-303.

Minutes later, the entire Nietzchean force had been killed and the two Immortals had received their long awaited answer. The other Immortals were being held captive in northern Canada.

The barren lands of northern Canada these days were dangerous. Global warming had greatly affected the North American continent and the winters were well below freezing, and the weather got worse the further north one traveled.

"We came at the wrong season!" Nyeran yelled to Bolan as the wind howled around them, picking up snow and reducing their visibility to next to nothing.

Just as Bolan was about to answer, a gunshot echoed in the swirling wind. He watched as Nyeran fell from Shadow's back. As Anlim cautiously made his way closer, Bolan could see the slowly healing wound in the other Immortal's head. Then there was another shot and Anlim fell heavily to the ground, dead, the bullet having passed cleanly through his heart. Trapped under the animal, Bolan cursed out loud. The harsh weather had dulled his usually sharp senses, and he had not noticed their hunters.

"Nyeran!" he shouted as figures emerged from the snow and took the other Immortal away. Others appeared, mortals, and bound Bolan's hands behind his back.

"Hang him," one of the figures ordered, pointing to a nearby tree that was doing its best to survive the harsh climate. The others mortals hurried, climbing up the trees and securing a thick rope to a very sturdy branch.

Bolan struggled as best as he could, but these people had him sitting on a branch that would have been a good five feet higher than his head should he have been standing. They placed a noose around his neck, tightening it just right.

"Go get Nyeran!" He managed to shout out to Shadow before he was pushed off of the branch. The rope jerked his body to a stop before it hit the ground, cutting off his air supply, and within minutes, Bolan was dead, his body swaying gently in the wind.

Kilometres away, Shadow overtook the people who had taken Nyeran's body and had killed most of them before the mortals had run off. Shadow growled to himself until Nyeran had revived and he nudged the Immortal.

'They have hung Striker,' Shadow said as he allowed the Immortal to lean on him for a moment.

Growling in frustration, Nyeran handed Shadow his duster and shirt, and pulled his sword out from where he hid it from view. The frigid air chilled him, but he would destroy those people given the chance for killing him and Anlim, and for hanging one of his men. 'Follow me, Shadow, and be careful. I don't need for you to end up dead like your tribe mate,' he told the creature.

Maria Duleme sighed as she watched the man swing from the tree. He didn't look like a Nietzchean, clearly remembering what the bastards had looked like when they had attacked her and her sister years ago. Finally fed up with the scene of death in front of her, she turned and looked over in the direction that the other party had taken with the first dead man. Her green eyes went wide when she noticed a winged man flying in their direction, holding something that shone in the dimming light. "James, look over there!" she exclaimed, pointing in the man's direction.

"What the..." the man named James left off as a sound came from behind him. Whirling around, he watched as the man they had just hung come back to life and as he started choking from the immediate lack of air. The winged man appeared beside the tree and cut him down with a great swing of his sword, the black dog-like creature protecting the once-hanged man and the winged one who landed beside him.

"Striker, are you all right?" Nyeran asked, unbinding Bolan's arms and easing the noose off of his neck.

"I'm just peachy. Stretching my neck in such a manner just calms me down," Bolan retorted and listened to the mysterious people as they spoke in low volumes, rubbing his neck in a vain effort to relive the pain that would soon be non-existent.

"The winged man said that the man we hung is named Striker. Do you think that this is the man that she is looking for?" a young woman with ash blond hair asked a man with grey hair and wrinkled skin.

"We won't know until she sees him," the man replied.

"Who are you talking about?" Nyeran asked, holding the tip of his sword at the group, ready to attack if the need arose as he shrugged back into his shirt and duster to ward off the bone chilling cold.

"If you would like to know, you must come with us," James, the old man, told him.

"We'll keep our weapons with us, if you don't mind. We're not too sure if we can trust you just yet," Bolan said as he stood up from the frozen earth.

They made their way to a small settlement, nearly two miles away from where the group had hung Bolan and killed both Anlim and Nyeran. Children of all ages watched from open doorways, shivering as they felt the cold wind on their faces. Women gripped weapons as they cautiously kept a wary eye on the two strangers and Shadow.

"The one we were talking about is in the far hut," Maria said, leading the small group to the building.

As they walked inside the hut, the two Immortals could feel a very weak, off-tune buzz, signalling that one of their own was nearby, and that they were not in top condition. A woman with dull honey blond hair was curled up on a cot with a thick blanket covering her slim form, but she turned her head when she felt the cold air hit her thin frame. A smile lit up her entire face when she realized who it was standing in the doorway. "Mack!" Barbara Price grinned, getting to her feet with the blanket wrapped around her, trying to preserve what little body heat she had in her.

Nyeran smiled as one of his war generals hugged the woman he loved. Stepping back outside with Shadow, the Immortal once again took off his duster and shirt when he felt that he was being watched, and it unsettled him this time. He ignored the many stares he received when the village inhabitants realized that he had wings on his back. Taking to the frigid air, he circled the area, heading to where he saw movement just outside the perimeter of the camp. Upon a closer look, he realized that these forms were Nietzcheans and they were armed to the teeth with a lot of heavy weaponry. Drawing his zat and guns, Nyeran shouted out a war cry and dove to the attack.

Bolan looked up when he heard Shadow's growl. Throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder to the woman who stood behind him, he quickly armed himself and rushed to the battle. He fired his guns on the run, scoring fatal hits and dropping Nietzcheans left and right. A dark blur ran past him and lunged at one of the enemy, Shadow's jaws snapping shut and breaking the Nietzcheans' neck with one single crunch of his powerful jaws.

The battle was soon over and the Immortals used their zats to disintegrate the bodies, leaving no evidence of a fight. They collected all of the dropped weapons and headed back to the village.

"Who are you?" James demanded to know.

"We are friends, and that is all that you need to know. Here, distribute these among your people," Nyeran said, handing over a bunch of Nietzcheans weapons. "Protect them and we'll take care of the Nietzcheans. If we don't come back alive in three days, communicate with our kind. They'll answer on this communications device. Tell them that Leader and Striker have fallen. They'll get you to safety." He handed a com link to James, showing the older man how to use it before he left with Bolan and Shadow.

They trekked through mountains of snow. Occasionally they would hear the surprised cries of children when they laid eyes either on the Immortals or on Shadow. Parents often herded their children back inside their homes, that is, if they weren't gawking at the sight themselves. They met absolutely no resistance, other than the armed Nietzchean forces they encountered. It was only a little after a day that they finally found the outpost, cleverly hidden in the snowy tundra.

"Can you feel that buzz? There's so many of our kind in that facility," Bolan growled.

"I know," Nyeran answered with his own growl. "Let's get to work and get them out of here."

Scanning the outpost visually, they both determined that there was no back door to this place, and that their method of approach would be to blow the front doors wide open with C-4. Inside, they would use their zats, guns or swords to kill each and every Nietzchean in the facility and to free their people.

As soon as night fell, Bolan snuck up to the only sentry on duty and quietly broke his neck before plastering the hinges and the approximate location of the latch with C-4 and inserting a blasting cap in every mound. Backing away, he took cover and triggered the explosives at once, causing the door to fall to the ground with a hollow, metallic clang. Then he was up and running, his Desert eagle and Beretta 93-R leading the way as he charged with Nyeran at his side, similarly armed. Together, they ripped off bursts of gunfire as they crossed any Nietzchean that stood in the path. Keeping an eye on their approach and one to their six, they made good progress.

"Damn. I think that we must have killed about fifty of these bastards each. How many do you think are left?" Nyeran snarled as he holstered his guns and drew a pair of zats, killing and disintegrating the ones he had shot down, to hide the evidence of their presence, even though it wouldn't really matter in a little while.

"Who knows? If we fail, the others will complete this mission and blow this place sky high, and the Nietzcheans won't have time to recover from our assault between now and then," Bolan replied.

"Thanks for looking at the bright side of things," Nyean said sarcastically and was shot down, missing the spectacular shots Bolan made to take the Nietzchean down with both his Desert Eagle and Beretta.

Bolan stood guard until Nyeran's Quickening revived him. "I think that this level is clear. We should head down," he said.

Using one of his zats, Nyeran aimed at a heavy metal door, which seemed to be a recurring theme in the outpost, and fired, disintegrating it and revealing a stair case. Palming a flash-bang grenade, he lobbed it down the opening, a vicious smile gracing his features. The deafening crack of sound and the stunning display of bright light would have stunned anyone who was at the bottom, and it did. The guards went down hard without having the chance to go for their weapons or communicators.

Standing on either side of the door that was located at the bottom of the stair well, the invading Immortals took a breather and then resumed their attack. Any Nietzchean fell with either a bullet to the head or they were zatted multiple times. The Immortal captives cheered at the sight of their rescuers. Secretly, they pointed to another reinforced door and whispered urgently.

"They're draining a little girl of her Quickening. That room there is sound proof, so they don't know about your intrusion yet, despite the racket you've been making," a young man explained, his Quickening showing that he was a little over five hundred, but was obviously the one that the other Immortals looked up to.

"Get the others to safety. We have a ship heading this way to get you and to take you all to a safe place. Don't worry about us; we'll get out of here and to the closest settlement. Tell a man who'll identify himself as Methos to take command if we don't return in two days from now, "Nyeran ordered, watching as all of the former captives left with instructions to the settlement where Barbara had stayed.

"Let's blow the doors and then get the hell out of here!" Bolan growled, pacing the space between the cells angrily.

And that's what they did. They blew the doors up and rushed in, killing the Nietzcheans that were in the room as they went. Disabling the device that was draining the little girl of her life energy, they brought her to the surface with them, discovering that she had no buzz, indicating her Immortality was gone. All of her Quickening had been drained from her body, leaving behind a mortal child who really needed to see a medic. They both got on Shadow and hurried back to the settlement where they would meet up with Barbara and the Immortals they had just freed.

Nearing the village, Bolan noticed something that disturbed him greatly. "She's dead, Nyeran," he whispered, almost brokenly.

"They drained her completely, Striker. She was too young to become an Immortal, and they killed her, taking all that was in her body, seeing as she never had taken a head before to strengthen herself. We'll make them pay for harming her, and others. Now, let's get Barbara back to normal before Methos gets here," Nyeran said in an attempt to comfort his war general and friend.

That night, Nyeran finished explaining what he had to do in order to return Barbara's Quickening to her body. Bolan understood and stepped back, watched as Nyeran stabbed himself in the chest, keeping a hand over the woman's heart, channelling his Quickening through him to her, and activating hers. Nyeran slumped to the ground, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he recovered his wind and healed, the wound on his chest healing over within seconds. It was done; he had returned the Quickening of one of his children, and now all he wanted to do was sleep for a whole day.

Rotors powered down as the pilot finally returned from destroying the last Nietzchean bunker. Stepping out of the chopper and into the hangar, he grinned and hugged the woman who ran to his side.

"Mack! It's good to see you after so long!" Barbara exclaimed happily, keeping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on his cheek, a reminder to what would come tonight when they lay in bed.

"It's good to be back," Bolan replied. He turned and patted Dragon Slayer's metal skin with a hand that was heavily scared from his mortal days. "I think that Jack would be happy to know that his Lady is being put to good use."

"He would, wouldn't he? Anyways, Nyeran wants to see you in command, and he wants you there as soon as you've arrived, so let's go," Barbara said and grabbed him by the arm and dragging him along behind her and ignoring any chuckling that she heard, despite the fact that it came from Bolan or any other Immortal they passed.

Entering the command deck, he noticed Sam holding a light pink bundle in her arms, cradling it protectively. A double take later, he was staring at her when he took in the fact that she was no longer pregnant, and that he could feel such a light buzz that he wasn't all that sure he felt.

"It turns out that when an Immortal gets another pregnant, the gestation period is only two-thirds that of a mortal. Come and say hello to my daughter, Angel," Nyeran said, popping up from behind Bolan, startling the warrior.

"She's beautiful. You're going to have a hard time chasing off all of the boys who follow her home to ask her out for a date," Bolan stated when he looked closely at the newborn child as she scrutinized him.

Indeed she was beautiful. Angel's beep blue eyes took in Bolan's rugged features. Cooing, she grasped his offered finger, playing with it as he held her in his arms. Her medium blond hair was short and was puppy soft, shining in the artificial light. Bolan knew that when she was outside, her hair would shine like a real angel's halo.

"Is she like us?" Bolan asked.

"It seems that way. I know you noticed a buzz when you walked in, but so far, we have absolutely no clue as to whether she truly is Immortal or not," Nyeran answered. "Shadow's mate had her pups while you were gone. They've taken after their father, and both have dark hair. He told me that it was unusual for a pup to be born with dark fur. Usually, they are nearly white."

"Anyways, the last Nietzchean stronghold has been destroyed, and the mortal in that area are getting through life easily now, and some of them told me that they would like to leave. I told them to meet at the closest former Capital in a weeks' time and then we'll 'gate them to Atlantis a couple of days after they got to the base," Bolan reported, glad that there was no need to write out what had happened on this mission.

"That's good to know," Nyeran nodded. "At least Earth is free. Let's see how long it'll last this time around, huh?" He took his daughter from Bolan and brought her to her bed, rocking her to sleep as he went.

That night, really noticed for the first time since Earth was enslaved, the moon entered earth's shadow. A lot of people watched it, huddled under blankets, and as the total eclipse neared the end, everyone saw a man with wings flying across the moon's face, closely followed by the bright flash of a meteor as it burned up in the atmosphere. Yes, they were finally free, and they were being watched over by their guardians.

_The Immortals guarded the Earth diligently for many centuries to come, watching over the mortal humans as they were born and as they died, viewed as beings who were almost God-like in nature, but they took the time to get to know the humans of this world. Many tried to take over this planet in the following years, but they were deterred every time, by both Immortals and their allies._

_My father told me as I finally hit Immortality that I was special, being born from two Immortals, a first in history. Our allies watched from a distance as he taught me the skills I would need to lead the race I would inherit should he pass on, and he taught me every language he knew, so that I could communicate with other races who did not speak English. Unfortunately, nearly one thousand years after freeing Earth from the Nietzcheans, he was found by his war generals, Logan and Mack Bolan, unconscious, and without his Immortality. He died not long after that, ascending to a plane of existence higher than the Ancients, leaving me in charge of a race who grew in numbers every year._

_I traveled with a small security force, lead by Bolan himself, who took it upon his shoulders to keep me safe, a duty that he did well. We went to the ruins of Dakara, to see the magnificent spires of the sentient alien city of Atlantis and we stopped at the Nox and Tollan home world, basking in the peace of these two planets._

_I found my soul mate some time after we returned home from our trip. He was young, younger than I was at my age of nine hundred and twenty seven years. My father's last student had taken him in since he was such a prodigy at mechanics and understood most of what my mother said about physics. At six hundred and seventy one, Marcus Alexander was perfect with sea green eyes and black hair. We married later that century, and he was warned that if he harmed me in any way, that his body would disappear, and no one would find him. I think that Logan's creative threat of carving him up like a turkey and letting small animals feeding off of his flesh convinced him that there would be no turning back if he laid a hand on me._

_Methos gave me the good news the year after Marcus Alexander and I had wed. I was pregnant, the youngest Immortal to be in such a condition. He speculated that since I was the by-product of two Immortals that I would be more human in certain aspects of my life. I gave birth to a little boy and we named him Daniel, the name that my father went by before he was forced to reveal his Immortality to those at the SGC. My father's spectral image had shown up during my labour, smiling at me and allowing me to squeeze his hand as contractions hit me like a wave, and he smiled a watery smile when I told him what my son's name was._

"_I will always love you, my little Angel", he whispered to me before he disappeared._

_After that, things got worse._

_Our galaxy was being assaulted by a race we had never heard of before, and our allies were of no match, except for Trance Gemini, a close friend and fierce warrior, and Rommie, avatar of a large warship. This race, we had learned, called themselves the Reminas, and they claimed to be freeing all life in the universe, by destroying it. We sent as many mortals through the Stargate as we could to Atlantis, hoping to save them, and General John Sheppard welcomed them with open arms._

_During one of our patrols of the galaxy, a team that I had dispatched were captured, including my mother. I wouldn't stand to leave her there, so I lead a team myself to get her back. We slaughtered the Reminas on this ship, saving my mother from their torture room, but at a price. I had been captured._

_I suffered through many torture sessions and rapes before I was rescued. I dimly recall Marcus Alexander rushing in through the door and lowering me to the ground from where I had been hanging by my arms. I sobbed when he carried me out, and told the highest members of Immortals that they had wanted to find more like us and experiment on us as they found us interesting. This enraged my war generals, who swore to kill them and leave none alive._

_And they did as they had promised._

_I had been sent to Atlantis with my son to recover from my injuries when I received word that the Reminas were on the run, but at another price. They had taken my Marcus Alexander and had turned him to their side. I returned to Earth and I hunted down my husband, armed only with my father's sword, and I killed him, fighting the evil in the Quickening that I took, and coming out on top._

_It took months to recover from the assault that the Reminas had launched at us, and I spent most of that time mourning the loss of my soul mate. I recovered when my son asked me to play with him, and things got better._

_My son is grown now, and an Immortal, like his mother. I have found another to love, entering this relationship with caution, and I hope to become a grandmother some day. What I do know is that I will do my best to keep the peace with my army behind me and my family beside me._

_**Excerpt from the auto biography of Angel, leader of the Immortals, daughter of Nyeran and Sam Carter, mother of Daniel and wife of Troy. From 5879 A.D. to now.**_

_**Since this auto biography has been written, Angel has received her father's gift; a pair of wings that are lightly armoured on the outside to help protect herself and others.**_

_Hey all! I send out a personal thanks to __**Planet P**__ for suggesting that I move this fic to Crossover. I was going to do that, but I was reminded earlier than I most likely would have done so. Thanks again and here's a ticket to your favourite movie, with a plushie of your favourite character!_

_A reminder to everyone who reads and reviews my fics, and those who bother to read the ANs, my updates with new fics will be sporadic at best because I like to finish my stories before I type them up as I like to let my mind wander and think up random parts of at least five stories at a time, and that does not include the new ideas that pop up in-between. And a note to those who have read __Gate of the Demon__, I am slowly working on a sequel, but I have based it mostly on the most recent season of Supernatural since I have such a cool idea for Daniel that I would like to try out, and it is pretty unique, but I will incorporate the actual ending of where Sam and Adam become hosts...and you know what? If you haven't seen it, I will not reveal what happened on the season finale. Sorry about that, I ramble a bit on occasion. I will have the next story up sometime soon, I hope!_

_I thank anyone who reviewed this story, and I hope that you don't demand a sequel since this one is meant to be a five part fiction, and I will post sometime soon, I hope, since I may be moving. And I also hope that you like the autobiography I included at the end of the story._


End file.
